Hathaway - Episode 6: Acquiescence
by RiverM.Hathaway
Summary: It is all change at Thames Valley Oxford City. Hathaway & Hazel are finding it difficult adjusting to their new roles. A straightforward case on the face of it leads to something more complex. Hathaway and Hazel to use their experience to solve it with a few old, but familiar faces to help them along the way. Meanwhile, Caroline finds out the true identity of her father...
1. Chapter 1

_Hathaway Episode 6_

_Acquiescence_

The sun rose above the city of Oxford. It was a Saturday. Gradually, the place came to life: the traffic building, the students arriving back from their summer break, both new and old. The train and coach stations were bustling carrying the weight of the returning youngsters and visitors. George Street began filling up as was Broad Street not far away. Cornmarket was its usual packed self, with shoppers filling the street, coming in and out of the shops and fast food outlets. The Randolph Hotel was preparing for its usual influx of guests along with an upcoming wedding party. The Ashmolean Museum opposite opened its doors to visitors, and the various pubs and taverns gradually opened for business one by one.

Stephen Hazel drove easily through the streets towards the station. His window was down halfway for breeze and the radio was on at a low volume. He looked at the rear view mirror and noticed how bright his dark eyes were. He had a new lease of life recently: a new hair style, a new suit, even a new place of abode. He finally moved out of that shared flat and into a place he never expected to move into. It was all his, and Hazel found himself now with extra responsibility – but one he was only too happy to have. Finally, he had his own independence, somewhere to literally call his own. He turned slowly into the station car park coming to a halt in a space near Hathaway's. The radio silenced as Hazel took the key out of the ignition. He got out, pausing briefly to look around him. He closed the door, locking it before walking inside. He had his own parking space, the sign 'DI Hazel' indicating so.

He walked into CID grinning at Alannah as she walked past him. She stopped him in his tracks briefly to congratulate him, the young detective shaking her hand before walking into his office. He paused briefly to look at the name plates on the door. Gemma's was still there as was his under his old position and also Hathaway's. Hazel smiled before walking over to his desk – a desk that he remembered so vividly looking across at only recently. He got his act together, adjusting the chair before logging in, still with that smile on his face.

* * *

Caroline strained a little bit as she tiptoed to place a small stack of oven dishes into a cupboard. She was standing on one of the kitchen table chairs. A pair of hands intervened, and Caroline smiled as Hathaway easily slotted the dishes into place, his height coming in handy. He was standing next to her. She smiled gratefully before stepping down, holding Hathaway's hand as she did. She brought the chair back to the table whilst Hathaway closed the door of the dishwasher. Papers were strewn in a slight messy disorder on the table alongside an open bag of share size corn chips. The windows were open, a slight breeze blowing in. Caroline smiled at Hathaway as she sat down on the chair she was previously standing on. A tall glass of squash was placed in front of her as Hathaway dragged over a chair so he can sit beside her. He picked up a couple of papers to look at them again. They were of the wedding venue. Caroline took a sip of her drink and looked at him, a look of excitement coming over her face. She also took note of the rather distracted look on Hathaway's features, as if there was still something on his mind. Caroline's face fell guessing what it probably was but said nothing. Instead, she gazed at him watching as he quietly read the papers to himself and her excitement grew. Their wedding was not far away. That and her new job was starting soon. She bit her lip with a grin and turned her attentions to the papers in front of her.

* * *

Hazel looked at the clock briefly on the wall opposite his desk and looked back at his computer screen. He knew Hathaway would be in later, if not the next day, but he still wondered what would happen to him. There had been no word from Gemma since she left, but no confirmation either she had quit or had been transferred to a station near her mother's place in London. Shirley Trewlove was herself quite distant, but still was polite enough to take his calls. Hazel missed Gemma terribly, and wondered how she was. She was avoiding him, that he knew, but that only exacerbated his concerns. All his calls and voicemails and texts went unanswered, and Hazel thought it best to leave it – for now anyway. However he found himself drawn to his mobile phone, which was lying on his desk not far away from him and tried not to give in to temptation. Just as his hand glided over the handset, a shuffle at the open doorway got his attention and he looked up, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Rebecca!" he said, standing up as she walked in dressed in a smart trouser suit. He watched as she stood in front of what was his old desk. "What are you doing here dressed…?" He realised how that must have sounded. Rebecca smiled.

"Didn't Hathaway tell you, sir?" she asked. "I've been promoted. I decided to pursue my career in CID. I took the assessment a while ago now. I only got the results last week."

"Wow!" Hazel was slightly speechless as he walked forward to shake her hand. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, sir." Rebecca grinned. She realised by the look on Hazel's face that he really was clueless. "Inspector Hazel… I'm your new Detective Constable." The look on Hazel's face went from clueless to slight disappointment almost immediately. He learned quickly not to show it.

"No worries!" He smiled. "Welcome, DC…"

"Waterford, sir." Rebecca giggled a little. "Hathaway didn't tell you at all, did he?"

"No, he didn't."

"No worries. I asked him specifically if I could work with you. He had no objection." She watched as Hazel walked back to his desk. "Is that all right with you? If not, I can ask Alannah if I can shadow her for a while." Hazel, although not meaning to, ignored Rebecca. He picked up his phone, his back to her, and looked at his phone list. He accessed Gemma's number and deleted it. He took a deep breath and turned to face Rebecca.

"Welcome to the team!" he told her brightly, indicating his old desk behind her. Rebecca grinned and walked over to take her seat, slinging her suit jacket over her chair before logging into the computer in front of her. Hazel meanwhile sat back in his chair and disguised his upset by staring blankly at his computer screen.

* * *

The door closed gently and a young woman dressed in a smart monochrome trouser suit walked briskly from the office she just vacated. She had an air of authoritativeness about her, but still achieved a lot of smiles and pleasantry as she walked across what looked like a college grounds. She walked inside another building opposite and up some stairs reaching a closed door at the top. She unlocked the door and pushed down the handle and opened it, the sunlight bathing the room in a very bright and almost blinding glow. The woman squinted slightly as she walked inside and closed the door behind her with a swift kick of her heel.

She walked over to a table not far away dumping the papers she had been holding against her chest onto a leather sofa nearby. A poster of what looked like a complicated formula of some description adorned a wall nearby with some printed media on a table directly below. There was what looked like empty pizza boxes on the floor alongside some empty plastic fizzy drinks bottles. The woman reached over to open a window and the papers she had set aside blew across the other side of the sofa. She took a look over her shoulder and tutted, leaving the window open and walking the short distance to her chair. She collapsed into it, her thoughts suddenly elsewhere.

* * *

The grand residence gleamed in the sun, its grounds immaculate as was the huge steps leading to the front door. The gravelled and sandy road that led a long way down to some iron gates in the distance was half full of some rather grand looking vehicles, all parked in the grounds in front of the residence, the glare of the autumn sun blinding as it hit the polished bodywork. The sound of an approaching vehicle was heard and a small dot was gradually getting bigger. The car came into view and drove around a small grassy roundabout, coming to a halt at the side not far from a white Rolls Royce. The sound of the handbrake was heard pulling up and the engine silenced. Hazel got out from the vehicle with Rebecca following on behind him. They stopped beside each other at the front of their car looking across at the grand spectacle in front of them. Nothing was said. Only the nervous look of Hazel said it all. He glanced at Rebecca, who was viewing the whole thing in awe, and walked ahead. He suddenly stopped and turned.

"You coming?" he asked, his echo the only thing interrupting the birds' rather lovely song. Rebecca blinked, coming back down to Earth and she scurried after him, Hazel walking around a few of the vehicles towards the steps.

* * *

Hathaway made sure Caroline was okay before answering his call. He stood in the living room doorway with his phone to his ear listening to what was being said to him. Once he was satisfied she was watching the DVD without a lapse in concentration, he walked silently out of the living room and down the corridor towards the kitchen. He opened the back door and stepped out into the garden, coming to a stop by the empty washing line. He glanced quickly behind his shoulder to make sure he was on his own before speaking.

"She hasn't, no," he replied in his usual monotone. His facial expression and body language however told a different story. "I understand, but I took her out for this reason. It just wasn't appropriate…" He paused as he listened again to what was being said to him. The heavy look on his face worsened. "She is my fiancée, I know her better than anyone else!" He realised he was beginning to lose his temper and took a deep breath to calm himself. Once again, he looked behind his shoulder and once again he was still on his own. "Listen, Liv! I have told you once and I will tell you again: I will not bring her back! Yes, I understand and I appreciate it… Call me stubborn if you want, Liv. I know what I am doing." He sighed rather irritably as again, the familiar female voice spoke to him. As much as Hathaway respected the opposite sex, he wanted to hang up on Liv. She was beginning to do his head in, and he began to regret even getting her involved. He suddenly heard movement behind him and turned. Caroline was standing there watching him. This gave Hathaway the excuse he needed and he abruptly hung up. Caroline stayed rooted to the spot. The breeze was blowing her dark hair and her clothing. Hathaway raised his hand to show her his phone and walked towards her, stopping not far in front. Caroline raised her head to look at him, a lost look coming over her eyes. This frightened Hathaway somewhat and he dropped the handset on the grass beside him and took her in his arms. Caroline clutched the back of his shirt tightly and blinked as she felt a soft kiss land on the top of her head.

"It's all right," she heard him whisper. "You will be all right." She broke loose slightly to look up again at Hathaway. His blue eyes gazed into hers and she nodded.

"I won't let you down," she told him in the same gentle manner. "I promise." Hathaway smiled lovingly at her.

"I know you won't," he said. He picked up his phone and watched as Caroline walked back inside hoping he wouldn't be proved wrong.

* * *

Hazel and Rebecca walked into this rather majestic entrance hall. They were told to wait by who looked like the butler as he would fetch the owner. Rebecca was struck by the décor of the place. It was like a palace! She and Hazel were standing on marble flooring, polished to a very high standard. Above them was a huge chandelier, the reflections of the glass and crystals hitting the walls around them. A grand staircase, which seemed to lead to infinity, was towards their left, the bottom few steps twisting into a weak spiral shape. It was carpeted in brilliant white. There was an arched doorway ahead of them which seemed to lead into another huge hall. Hazel stepped forward and raised his head to look at the chandelier, which was now directly above his head. Rebecca meanwhile was looking at a bust case on a showcase by the main entrance. She turned as she heard the butler clear his throat. She looked at Hazel and followed him inside through the arched doorway. A ballroom greeted them. Rebecca let out a cough. Hazel now was struck in awe.

"DI Hazel…" Rebecca whispered.

"I know, Rebecca," Hazel whispered back. He was distracted by this huge grand piano that was ahead of him at the opposite end of the room.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" A voice disrupted the two detectives' thoughts and they turned their heads. A rather classy looking woman was standing by the doorway. She was dressed in a white playsuit with a leather belt around her waist. She had black heeled shoes which made light 'clip clop' noises as she walked across the floor. Hazel and Rebecca's eyes followed her every move, more out of fascination than anything else. The woman indicated two rather comfortable looking chairs nearby and the two detectives obliged, taking their seats. The woman took hers opposite. She took out a rather slender cigarette from a rather shiny gold case from her pocket. The black nicotine filter tip graced the top of the cigarette as she lit it, taking a drag. She crossed her legs elegantly, the sole of her right shoe in clear view of Hazel. She held the cigarette classily between her fingers as she exhaled, making sure she turned her head so not to be rude. Rebecca watched absolutely amazed. The woman looked at her with a smile from her ruby red lipstick lips.

"Mrs…"

"_Lady!_" she interrupted Hazel, still oozing class by her well-rounded voice. "Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley."

Hazel cleared his throat. "Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley, sorry."

"Oh, that is quite all right." She leaned forward to flicked some ash into a glass ashtray which was settled on a rather high table beside her to the left. "Thank you for coming at short notice. As you must have seen from outside, there is going to be a soirée here in the next couple of days."

"The cars?" Hazel asked.

"Indeed." She took another drag of her cigarette exhaling near enough immediately. "People's love of classic cars. I have to entertain these people." She seemed annoyed, like it was an inconvenience. She butted out her cigarette half used and left it inside the ashtray. "Officers… Sorry, _detectives_. I need your assistance."

"With what, Lady Masterson?" Rebecca stopped suddenly as she only addressed by half her name. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Rebecca. Detective Constable Rebecca Waterford."

"DC Waterford, the reason for my call to you both is that I am concerned about my estranged husband." She stood up and began walking towards the huge windows at the other side of the ballroom. The two detectives turned themselves round to look at her.

"Is your husband all right, Lady Masterson?"

"Perfectly…" It was the bitterness in her voice that got Hazel's attention. "I think my husband may have been up to 'extra-curricular' activities." She looked out onto the immaculately lawned grounds. Heaviness suddenly came over her and she bowed her head. Hazel and Rebecca stood up and carefully approached the woman, keeping their distance. "He has been fixing the accounts I fear." She turned suddenly. "I have noticed things missing. Not valuable, but things, nonetheless. Don't let this huge house fool you."

"What has gone missing?" Rebecca asked, taking out her notepad and pen from her jacket pocket.

"I have the full list in my study. I'll just go and get them for you." She smiled at Rebecca and walked slowly out, her sound of her heels fading. The two detectives looked at each other grimly.

"What do you think, DI Hazel?"

"I don't know." Hazel was thinking hard. "I don't like the sound of this."

"Maybe it is just a matter of retrieving the missing items. We cannot interfere with domestic matters unless it is of our interest."

"Perhaps," Hazel replied, still deep in thought. Something didn't sound right to him: the way the woman was, her mannerisms, the bitterness in her voice. He chose to keep an open mind however…

"Here is the list, detectives." The woman walked back in her hand outstretched. Hazel met her halfway taking the piece of paper. It wasn't an overly long list, but these items obviously meant something to her.

"Thank you, Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley," he said politely. "We will look into this and keep you in the loop."

"Thank you, detectives." There was heaviness in the woman's eyes. Hazel and Rebecca bid her farewell as they left, only for the younger to turn.

"I'm sorry, Lady Masterson. I have a question to ask." Hazel, now on the other side of the arched doorway, turned on hearing her voice.

"Ask away, DC Waterford."

"Pardon for the intrusion, but your husband."

"What about him?" There was kindness in her voice.

"Does he still reside here…?"

"Rebecca!" Hazel interrupted between his teeth. The woman hushed him by raising her left hand.

"No, that is a perfectly good question, Detective Inspector." She looked at Rebecca. "Yes, he does…" She trailed off suddenly. Rebecca nodded, thanked the woman and bid her a good day. She and Hazel finally left. They stepped back out into the driveway walking back to her vehicle.

"He doesn't live here," Rebecca told Hazel. "If he does, it is only through his own convenience." She waited by the passenger door for Hazel to deactivate the remote locking. She got in upon hearing the noise. Hazel, knowing Rebecca was on to something, turned to look back at the huge house. He saw the woman looking out at him now from a top window and watched as she let go of the net curtain. Hazel got into the car, closing the door.

* * *

Caroline walked down the stairs. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror via the stand on the opposite side of the entrance and stared. She looked better of late, but still had a long way to go as far as she was concerned. She noticed her dark hair, her eyes. She turned to find her middle on the flat side. Her face fell. She turned to face the mirror when she caught sight of Hathaway's reflection behind her. He walked down the stairs and stood behind her.

"What do you think, Blue Eyes?" she asked.

"Still beautiful," Hathaway replied.

"You know what I mean." She tilted her head to the side. "Do I look like him?"

"Like who?"

"My father. My real one."

"You look like your mother, Caroline." Hathaway walked off towards the kitchen. Caroline sighed heavily and followed him in.

"I'm trying to figure out why she lied." She sat down at the table. "What made her do it? What was so awful she had to keep it from Dad all this time." Hathaway, his back to Caroline, looked to the ceiling. She had been asking questions of late – a lot of them.

"She had her reasons I'm sure." Hathaway turned.

"Yeah, but Mum was the last person to lie. She hated it."

"What if it was for a good reason?" Hathaway decided to drop a hint. Caroline looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Hathaway walked over and sat down next to her.

"I mean...What if there was a reason."

"Like what?" Caroline was at a loss. "What reason could there have been to keep something like this."

Hathaway paused. "Maybe because she didn't want to hurt anyone? Your mother was a gentle being, Caroline. She didn't believe in causing anyone any harm."

"I know, but still… It's bothering me." Hathaway took note of the troubled look on Caroline's face and felt guilty for still keeping the truth from her. He took her hand and held it. "Your birth certificate, Caroline. The one you found on your laptop. Did it tell you the identity of your father?"

"No," Caroline replied, her voice cracking a little. "Not a thing. It was a blank. Not even the man I thought was my father's name was on there." The penny dropped. "You managed to get it, didn't you? My actual one." Hathaway nodded. "Where from? It was definitely not Cambridge." She watched as Hathaway stood up and left. He came back in a few minutes later with an envelope.

"This is not what you found in that box, Caroline," he told her as he sat back down. Caroline viewed this suspiciously but took it. Hathaway watched as she took out the document.

"My actual birth certificate!" She gasped. "Where did you get it?"

"It doesn't matter," Hathaway replied. "Your father's name is on there." Caroline's dropped to the appropriate section and her eyes widened.

"I can't…" Her voice hushed into a whisper. "Who is he?" She looked at Hathaway. "Who is he, Blue Eyes?" Hathaway said nothing except look into his fiancée's eyes, knowing the truth was about to come out.

* * *

The woman in the monochrome suit was now dressed in an elegant evening gown. She picked up two diamond earrings and slotted them in each lobe. In the background, classical music was playing via a laptop on the low table behind her. She took a look at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair was tied neatly in a French twist and her make up was done just as elegantly, if not flawlessly. She smoothed down her grown getting rid of rogue creases before walking over to pick up her black heeled shoes, which were under her bed. Now she was a few inches taller. She reached over to her side table to pick up what looked like a sparkly ring putting on her left ring finger. She then closed the music player window on her laptop logging off only to look up when there was a knock on the door.

Cars pulled up outside one college building and one by one the guests arrived, all dressed to the nines. They were greeted by the hired staff, who opened the doors for these guests, greeting their pleasantries as they stepped out. Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley got out of a white Rolls Royce all glamorous in a blue evening dress and grey faux fur coat. Her male companion was beside her, dressed in a tuxedo. They thanked the staff who opened the door for them and walked inside the college building to be met by their fellow peers.

* * *

The next morning, Rebecca was in early deciding to tackle the list of missing items. She also had the answer Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley gave on her mind. She went down the list with a capped ball point, counting the items under her breath. These were quite expensive items, she thought. Certainly expensive in her eyes and her budget. They had to be considering the wealth of the house she and Hazel walked into. She blindly picked up her Oxford United mug and placed it to her lips when Hazel walked in. He was briefly startled to find Rebecca sitting at what was Gemma's desk considering he gave her his old one. Rebecca felt a pair of eyes staring at her and looked up.

"Morning, DI Hazel," she said politely still unaware of where she was sitting. Hazel just smiled and took his seat at what was Hathaway's desk, switching on his desktop and logging on.

"How's it going?"

"There are 40 items on this paper, sir!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Some really expensive sounding items, too."

"Forty!" Hazel nearly scoffed. He opened his email Inbox and was dismayed to see around 20 new ones. "Where to start?"

"I have no idea, sir." Rebecca suddenly had an idea. "Antique shops! I'm sure some of these will turn up there."

"We do not know what these items are, Rebecca." Hazel hopefully didn't come across as patronising, but he was still missing Gemma. He scrolled through is unopened emails uninterested in reading any of them. His mind drifted off.

"Wake up, Stephen!" The familiar deep voice did the trick almost immediately. There was Hathaway standing in the doorway. Hazel cleared his throat and stood up.

"Sir!" he said. Hathaway just stared at Hazel as if he was transparent. Rebecca looked at him with a grin. Hathaway glanced at her.

"DC Waterford."

"Yes, sir." Now it was Rebecca's turn to stand. Hathaway, in a very smart suit, walked inside. He scanned his two detectives almost on the verge of religiously. His thoughts were also a million miles away. He ended up staring into space at the window. Rebecca and Hazel looked at each other uneasily. Rebecca walked slowly up to Hathaway.

"Sir?" she enquired. "Are you okay?" There was no response. "Superintendent Hathaway?"

Hathaway snapped out of his trance. "This case you are on." It was like nothing happened. "What can you tell me about it?"

"Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley." Rebecca rushed back to Gemma's desk to pick up the list. "She has had some items go missing." Hathaway looked at the list. His attentions turned to Hazel.

"We think there is something amiss, sir," he continued. "She mentioned that the accounts have been tampered with."

"Insider dealings?"

"Maybe. There was something in response to one of Rebecca's questions that is bothering me."

"Like what?" Hathaway turned to Rebecca, who froze.

"Umm…" Nerves got the better of her. Hathaway realised he was being too hard on the young detective and relaxed his stance. "I asked her about her husband," Rebecca replied. "I asked if he lived with her. It was a hunch I was going on."

"Based on what?" This time Hathaway asked nicely.

"Based on her remark about her husband playing away, sir. I asked if he lived with her and she said he did, but I got the impression she was stretching the truth."

"I agree," Hazel said. "There is something not quite right about this."

"All right." Hathaway nodded his head. "Go ahead with this one."

"How is Caroline, sir?" Hathaway stopped just as he walked back through the doorway. He turned.

"She is fine thanks, Stephen." He walked off down he corridor. Hazel gave a huge sigh of relief as he sat down. Rebecca also showed her relief.

"He's not normally like this," she said. "I wonder what happened?"

"Don't go in that direction, Rebecca," Hazel told her. "Trust me. You will never figure it out." He remembered a similar reply he gave to Gemma suddenly as he got back to his emails whilst Rebecca started looking at listings for antique shops in the area.

* * *

Hathaway stepped into what was Bright's old office and took a look around. This was alien to him. He was so used to sharing an office with Lewis, then Lewis and Lizzie, and finally with Hazel and Gemma. He took in the silence, which was deafening. Hathaway walked to the glass desk and sat down behind it, dragging the wireless keyboard towards him to log on. The familiar Thames Valley logo wallpaper appeared on the screen along with a few icons. This was Hathaway's first day in his new position, one which he really did not want. He looked at the framed pictures on the desk that he placed when he officially took over a week before. They were all of him and Caroline back in Cambridge and also recently. He picked one up and looked at it. Caroline looked so good back in the day. By that, he thought she was different than the other students. She was mysterious, shy, beautifully fragile. He wondered what Caroline would ever see in him. To him, she had so much going on for her, so much life within her, he felt he would only drag her down, not to mention his reputation as a Lothario – something of which was not him at all, not really deep down. So, imagine his surprise when she accepted his kiss at the student union! Hathaway placed the frame back down and picked up another one. This was more recent. In fact, as recent as a couple of weeks ago. His eyes drifted to Caroline seeing the joy on her face, but also the turmoil in her eyes. He knew he would have to reveal everything to her. He had back up coming to make the blow less painful, although when that was is another story. His desk phone rung and he answered.

"Superintendent Hathaway." He placed the frame back down where he found it and listened to the voice on the other end, boredom now creeping in.

* * *

The woman in the monochrome suit walked out of her room and down the steps stepping out onto the grounds. She was dressed again quite smartly, but in a casual way. She took a look at the sky, which was showing signs of dark cloud, before going on her way. A few people passed her, the woman smiling and greeting her hello before she walked into another building directly opposite. It was busy, full of people milling about and conversation. She excused herself to get by a group before walking inside an office not far away. A few people in front of what looked like Petrie dishes looked up, smiling their hellos. The woman hung up her jacket on a peg before taking up a white coat. She fastened it before walking past and into another room. Straight away, about 10 people stood up to greet her. The woman walked behind a desk at the top of the room and gestured the desks, which were in straight lines in front of her. Hubbub filled the room once more and the woman turned, marker in her hand, as she began to jot down notes on a huge whiteboard.

* * *

Rebecca walked out of an antiques shop and shook her head at Hazel, who was waiting in the car on the opposite side of the road, window wound down. He turned to look straight through the windscreen when the familiar vibration of his phone went off. Hazel picked it up and looked at it, his heart jumping when he caught sight of a very familiar number. His finger glided over the unopened message before giving in to temptation. His eyes widened a touch as he saw the words on the screen in front of him:

**Stephen,**

**I am so sorry to disturb you after so long. Can you please give me a call? I need to speak to you.**

**Thanks, S**

Hazel was now in a trance. He was staring blindly at the open road in front of him. Why now? What possible reason would this message and request come through? He blinked once taking it all in. Rebecca opened the passenger door and got in. She settled down and looked to her right, watching Hazel carefully. A gentle nudge of the arm brought Hazel back inside again.

"Inspector Hazel," she said. "We need to go."

"Huh?" Hazel realised where he was. "Oh, yeah." He reached for the key in the ignition.

"We need photographs of the items," Rebecca explained as Hazel drove slowly.

"Yeah… Absolutely!" Hazel's mind was still on that message. He didn't hear what Rebecca said to him next.

"…Inspector Hazel?"

"Rebecca?"

"Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley. We need to go back to see her." Hazel didn't reply, but he did take note. Rebecca could not but feel slightly frustrated but trusted him. She looked to the road in front of her, concentrating on the case, but thought about whether to let Hathaway know what was on her mind.

* * *

The woman dismissed the class and one by one the students filed out. She turned down the Bunsen burner cutting off the gas supply before turning to wipe the whiteboard clean. As silence came over the room, she took off her white coat revealing her smart casual attire. She was only too happy to pack up and leave, retracing her steps into the lab. She said her goodbyes to the people inside, hooking up her coat and picking up her jacket and walking out. She proceeded down the corridor before stopping to answer a call on her phone. The woman listened attentively before looking at her home screen as the call abruptly ended. The expression on her face was one of disappointment, sadness even, as she continued on her way, walking out into the fresh air.

Rebecca and Hazel were standing once more on the top step of the huge establishment. The cars were still there all parked in the driveway, as were the birds singing in the trees in the distance. Rebecca looked around her whilst Hazel was still in la-la land. They both turned as the door opened only to be met by someone completely different.

"Yes?" she enquired. She was slightly older than Lady Masterson, but still very glamorous. She wasn't as tall as Lady Masterson, but had her brown hair pinned back neatly with her make-up just as neatly applied, her ruby red lipstick shiny. Rebecca and Hazel wondered if they were in the right place.

"Detective Inspector Hazel. This is Detective Constable Waterford." Both flashed their warrant cards. "We are looking for Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley…"

"I am she." The answer stumped the detectives. They looked at each other briefly.

"What can I do for you?" She was friendly enough, welcoming.

"I was just wondering about these cars." Rebecca took a look behind her.

"Oh, yes." The woman chuckled. "My husband's. Typical petrol head. Loves his classic cars!" Once more the detectives looked at each other.

"Expensive ones," Rebecca continued. "I have three brothers. All car mad. _Top Gear _is their favourite show." Hazel's thoughts then turned to his nickname and he began to recall he, Gemma and Hathaway that time only recently…

"Yeah, that sounds like my Gilbert all right."

"Gilbert?" Hazel asked. "Your husband?"

"Yes." The woman had a bit of pride in her voice. Rebecca retook her place beside Hazel. "Would you like to speak to him?" The woman stood slightly aside.

"Oh, no thank you, Lady Masterson," Hazel said hoping she would take him up on the wrong title. To his surprise…

"You have to be careful having these cars here," Rebecca pointed out kindly. "Anyone can swipe these overnight."

"Thank you, my dear. I will tell him." Once again, the two detectives looked at each other. They thanked the woman before leaving.

"Odd, odd, odd," Rebecca told Hazel in a low voice as they approached their car. "What happened to the other woman? Is she even the real Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley? She didn't even know about the car show."

"I don't know, Rebecca. But, it is definitely intriguing." They both opened the doors on their side and got in. Hathaway would be their next port of call.

* * *

Caroline walked into the City Academy. It was quite busy with the new intake of students gathering all they need for the new academic year: forms to fill, student union cards, textbooks etc. They were all dressed in their uniforms, which Caroline reckoned would lose its appeal and immaculate appearance by the end of the semester. She smiled at the receptionist, who handed her ID badge, and informed her the principal was waiting for her. Caroline thanked her before going on her way. She passed a huge hall, and a few rooms before walking up a couple of flights of stairs. Another corridor beckoned and Caroline walked down it, a closed office door her destination to the right hand side towards the top. She stood outside it, taking a deep breath for courage. She knocked confidently and waited to be prompted. It was near enough immediately. Caroline took another deep breath before opening the door, smiling brightly at the principal, who stood up behind his desk indicating the chair in front. Caroline walked inside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hathaway raised his head to look at both Hazel and Rebecca in front of him. The look on his face was which could only be described as 'you're having me on'. He sat back in his chair and thought about things. Hazel and Rebecca glanced at each other. They watched as Hathaway was deep in thought. He then sat back up again and reached into his desk drawer.

"The pictures," he told them sliding the folder over. "I took the liberty of contacting their solicitor." Rebecca picked up the folder, slightly embarrassed. "Easy mistake to make," Hathaway told her. Rebecca just cleared her throat feeling awkward. "So… This woman is not the woman you first met?" he asked.

"No, sir," Hazel replied. "She was oblivious of the car show."

"More than one wife?" Hathaway just put it out there. "Are you sure she said she was the lady of the house?"

"Absolutely, sir!" Rebecca replied. "Inspector Hazel and I heard it clear as day." Hathaway stood up. Hazel couldn't help but notice a couple of items behind him in a bag. Hathaway glanced at it briefly causing Hazel to back off slightly.

"All right. These items are your main concern. It may prove to be vital. If it is what we all think it is…"

"Sir?" Hazel asked. He became concerned about his former Inspector suddenly.

"Let me know what you find." Hazel and Rebecca looked at each other one more time, both feeling the awkwardness. They both turned to leave. Hazel closed the door behind him, the sounds of CID echoing around them. Rebecca looked at him.

"Caroline…?"

"Don't go there, Rebecca. I told you." Hazel walked off leaving Rebecca to run after him, the folder under her arm.

* * *

That evening, Caroline was sitting at the kitchen table far away with her thoughts. A few documents were in front of her as was a tall glass of black fizzy stuff. She was propping up her head with her right hand, her elbow at an angle and resting on the table. The light was on and the window was open a touch. The faint sound of music could be heard from the living room.

Hathaway walked inside and switched the light on. He caught sight of Caroline in the distance as he closed the door, placing the keys in the tray on the table below the mirror. He kept his eyes on his fiancée as he took off his blazer, hanging it on the rack nearby. He placed the bag on the floor before walking towards her. Caroline was still a million miles away as he entered, taking a glass from the cupboard and filling it with the same fizzy black stuff from a 1.5ltr bottle on the sink top. She didn't even notice he taking a seat in the chair he dragged from the opposite side, parking it next to her. He placed the glass on the table and leaned over to kiss her on the side of her head. Caroline blinked and turned to look at Hathaway, moving her hand away so she could sit up properly. She took up her glass to take a sip.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"How do you think? He wasn't happy."

"Did you explain why?"

Caroline shrugged. Hathaway glanced at the floor. "It was the right decision…"

"Was it?" Caroline looked at him almost immediately. Hathaway held her hand.

"You know it was." His voice was soft. Caroline sighed heavily. She picked up one of the documents on the table. It was her birth certificate. Caroline stared at it again, her eyes affixed on her father's name.

"Who is he?" she asked in a whisper. "Who is he, Blue Eyes?"

"I don't know," Hathaway replied once again bending the truth slightly. He glanced at the wall clock on the wall above the table.

"Do I look like him? What traits do I have of his? Is he still alive?" Hathaway said nothing. He noticed the puzzled look on Caroline's face. His attentions then turned to the bag he left in the corridor. Caroline could only watch as he left to retrieve it, clearing the remaining documents to one side as he took out three folders laying them down between them. He folded up the bag leaving it at the top of the table before retaking his seat. He slid one particular one over to Caroline. Her eyes met his confusingly.

"This will answer some of your questions." His voice was still soft. Caroline, frightened to take a look, plucked up the courage to open the folder. What met her caused her to gasp. She took the first document up and read it quietly.

"Is this him?" she asked looking at the attached photograph. A tear escaped her eye. Hathaway nodded. "Oh, wow!" She placed that document aside and looked at the next one. A smile of pride came over her features. "Amazing," she commented in wonder. Hathaway leaned forwards to kiss her meaningfully on the forehead, his lips staying there for a little while. Caroline gazed into his eyes and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Caroline gently caressed Hathaway's face. She looked back at the next document, the two of them going through the folder together well into the evening and into the early hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Oxford train station was busy the next day with tourists piling in in their hundreds, locals going to work or to catch a train somewhere, and others meeting friends as they filed from the ticket barriers. Two figures struggled as they showed their outward train tickets to the guard, who let them through. One of them seemed flustered as they manoeuvred through the crowds, pushing their luggage in front of them as they walked out through the sliding doors.

"Hello again, Oxford!" he announced half-emphatically viewing the bus station and taxi rank in front of him by the steps. His companion just tutted and began to move down the ramp to the right calling out. The guy began making his move, once again weaving through the crowds.

* * *

Rebecca and Hazel were doing the rounds at the jewellery and pawn shops, each with a few photographs in their hands. They both came out empty handed with no information whatsoever. They wouldn't give up however – someone somewhere must know something! Rebecca walked out of another pawn shop and passed the woman from the lab. She had her headset in her ears listening to music as she passed the jewellers going on her way only to stop and backtracked. She took a look at one of the displays in the window, her eyes widening. She felt her naked earlobes before going on her way, but not before she turned and saw Rebecca meeting Hazel on the other side of the road, the two of them in conference. The woman watched them for a while before making a move, her figure disappearing amongst the crowds on their way to the Westgate Centre.

* * *

The first lady the detectives spoke to walked down the grand staircase. She stopped a few steps from the bottom to survey the majestic entrance hall ahead of her. What was pride became sadness as her face fell. She slowly stepped down onto the immaculate floor and walked over to the front door opening it. She witnessed various people giving the classic cars a cleansing once over before closing the door again. She proceeded still sadly and slowly down the corridor, past the staircase and into another huge room that had a big bookcase to the wall ahead. There were two huge looking chairs in the middle with a circular rug underneath. The huge windows to her left had brilliant white net curtains with the heavy looking drapes fastened neatly to the sides by the walls. A desk, polished, was in front with a desk lamp and a few picture frames. The woman walked over, almost dragging her feet, and opened the drawer taking out a huge leather bound book. She knew she was intruding on something that didn't concern her, but her suspicions were such that she had to do it. She opened the book blindly, handwritten entries meeting her eyes. The woman sighed heavily, a look of disappointment on her face. She carefully closed the book, returning it where she found it, and left slowly, gently closing the door.

* * *

Rebecca picked up a few more photographs and went down the written list ticking it off. This was getting tedious as well as puzzling. Not one pawn shop had seen any of the items, and neither did the ones Hazel walked into. She began to wonder whether they were both being led up the garden path and if the first lady they spoke was indeed the real Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley. She then backtracked to her and Hazel's conversation with Hathaway and their joint suspicions that some extra-marital activities were at play. Rebecca looked up as Hazel walked in, his appearance a lot to be desired. The young detective constable said nothing as Hazel sat down at his desk, tidying himself up. He opened a drawer to his left taking out an electric razor. Rebecca went back to her list as the buzzing sound of the device filled the room.

"Any joy with that list?" Hazel suddenly asked as he killed the sound. Rebecca looked up once more.

"So far so good," she replied. "Just a few more to match up." Hazel slammed the drawer back shut and did up his tie. He had a small bottle of aftershave he also took out the same time as the razor and he quickly applied that to his face. The sweet and rather masculine fragrance filled the room. Rebecca drank a bit of her hot drink from her football mug.

"Gilbert," Hazel suddenly said.

"Sir?"

"I know that name from somewhere." He shoved the bottle into another drawer slamming it shut. He got himself comfortable before logging in. His fingers went across the keys on the keyboard at haste. "There he is!" Rebecca stood up to walk over. She positioned herself behind Hazel overlooking his right shoulder. They both read the online article together with interest.

"He's right up there with the rest," she observed looking at the pictures from the dinner at one of the colleges a few nights ago. "Look at all that pomp and nonsense."

"Typical Oxbridge," Hazel replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "There's that lady we spoke to, the first one."

"Look at that jewellery!" Rebecca was almost fascinated. She then noticed something and rushed over to her desk bringing over one picture and the list. "Check this out, DI Hazel…"

"Stephen, please." Hazel didn't like being addressed by his title. It reminded him a lot of Gemma. It didn't take Rebecca long to realise this.

"Sorry…Stephen." The two detectives smiled at each other before Rebecca got back to business. She nudged Hazel's arm so she could gain control of the mouse, zooming in on one section of the photo. "Look! There!" She circled the area with the mouse, the arrow cursor following her lead. Hazel looked at the picture on the desk before looking back at the picture on the screen. Rebecca stood up as Hazel grabbed his desk phone.

"Fraise!" he said. "I need your help. We'll be there in 10 minutes." He slammed the receiver down and quickly jotted down the web address on a bit of paper. "Come on, Becca!" he said, grabbing his blazer and the photograph. Rebecca quickly locked Hazel's computer before following him, closing the office door behind her.

* * *

Caroline and Hathaway were on the road. They were coming back from a destination that Hathaway had visited before. The look on Caroline's face was almost one of amazement, like she couldn't believe what she heard and found out. Hathaway, changing gears, glanced quickly at her somewhat relieved that she was gradually beginning to accept things – and that she wanted to find out more. He concentrated on the road ahead when Caroline reached over to gently play with the hair on the back of his head. He snuck a quick look at her and saw the expression on her face.

"You okay?" he asked. Caroline nodded. She smiled and rested her hand on her lap. Hathaway took it and held it as he drove.

"I still can't believe it!" she said with admiration in her voice. "My father outstands me with each thing I read and find out." She paused to adjust her position so she could face him. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Hathaway replied. "I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" Caroline now seemed excited.

"You'll see." Hathaway smiled warmly. Caroline readjusted herself back straight and watched the road ahead.

"How did you find out?" She realised the stupidity of the question. "I mean…where did you think to look first?"

"I had leads," Hathaway replied. "Quite a few. I had to chase one or two, but that was the start. Your mother's dress was probably the one that opened everything else." Caroline nodded her head slowly.

"She loved that dress," she said, her mind going back. "I remember she used to wear that when Dad…I mean…"

"I know who you mean." Hathaway's voice was so understanding that Caroline didn't feel foolish.

"It seemed to make her sad though." Caroline's voice dropped slightly. "She used to look at herself in the mirror as if she was reminiscing, but also had a look of regret on her face. I asked why, but she didn't reply. She just told me to look after this dress, that no one could take it from me." She hesitated. Hathaway looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Caroline cleared her throat. "Blue Eyes…about what happened at the clinic…"

"No need, Caroline…"

"Please… Let me explain." Hathaway sighed and parked in a safe spot on the hard shoulder. He pulled the handbrake up, the indicators ticking away and the engine left running. Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt so she could turn herself to face him properly. Hathaway did the same. He gazed into Caroline's eyes and held her hands. Caroline glanced briefly downwards. "I had no choice," she told him, her voice slightly distant as the cars passed by along the motorway beside them. "I know she told you. I didn't mind. I know you were worried and she was a friend of yours…"

"Caroline…" This was beginning to hurt Hathaway. He looked away trying hard to fight back the tears that were beginning to sting his eyes.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am." Hathaway looked at Caroline. "Just like you suggesting what I had to do at the Academy, I had to do what I felt was best. I didn't mean to leave you out of it… But, they didn't give me enough time…" This was enough for Hathaway and he brought Caroline to him, holding her tightly. Caroline clutched him, her eyes dry. She felt Hathaway kiss her on the top of her head.

"I brought you out of there for that reason," she heard him explain. "No matter what, you are the only thing in my life. If I had lost you…" He stopped again, and Caroline felt a tear land on her hair. They looked at each other and Hathaway kissed her. He strapped himself back in and started the car. Caroline pulled the seatbelt across her body, fastening it into place as Hathaway pulled back onto the motorway, the car gathering up speed as they headed back to Oxford. She was now deep in thought. She wondered whether it would be the right idea to walk down the aisle so soon…

* * *

Rebecca and Hazel were in IT standing behind Fraise, who was sitting in front of his desk dissecting and analysing the photo online from the address given to him. The two detectives were standing on either side of the technician, watching and hoping that whatever Rebecca noticed would show up. The process seemed long, and impatience swelled within Hazel, who was still reeling from the text message he received – one which he had yet to respond to. He was leaning forwards behind Fraise's left shoulder, a bit too close that Rebecca could not help but not notice. She looked back to the screen as Fraise leaned back, his job complete.

"Here you go," he said. Rebecca now leaned inwards to take a closer look. She glanced at the picture of one of the missing items on top of Fraise's keyboard.

"Sir?" she said handing him the photograph. Hazel took it and glanced at it before looking at the screen. They both saw it on another woman, equally glamorous and much younger.

"Who is she…?" Hazel found himself asking out loud. He looked at Fraise. "Can you get a print out of this?"

"Sure." He was skinny with shaven dark blond hair. He had a Scottish accent, slightly anglicised. His fingers danced speedily on the keyboard and almost immediately, the printer nearby started to hum. Rebecca walked over to do the honours, but she turned and saw how close Hazel and Fraise were to each other again. She picked up the print out and walked back over.

"Thanks, Fraise," Hazel squeezed the technician's shoulder before leaving. Rebecca again tried not to notice as she followed him. She glanced behind her shoulder as Fraise continued with his workload and pondered for a little while on the spot before taking her phone from her pocket and swiping the screen. A message from Gemma was waiting for her. Rebecca stared at the screen before putting her phone away. She took note of Hazel calling at her to get a move on, and once more took a look at Fraise before running down the corridor.

* * *

The outdoor café by the Radcliffe Camera was fairly busy, but more with locals and students than tourists. Outside at a table, the woman from the lab was having a bite to eat. Her half empty plate was in front of her as was a glass of something cold and sweet. She was reading a copy of _The_ _Oxford Mail _turning the pages with interest as she took in the articles. Her hand reached over to pick up the glass, and that disappeared in front of the paper as she took a sip. Then something caught her eye. The woman gently and calmly placed the glass back on the table and placed the open newspaper on her lap. Her eyes focused upwards settling on the domed university library. She swallowed hard before looking back at the newspaper. The main article on that page was of the party that happened recently with the same picture that Rebecca and Hazel were analysing. The woman took a deep breath and calmly finished her food and her contents of her glass. She closed the newspaper and folded it in half leaving it by the tray for other patrons to pick up and read. As she straightened herself up, she again felt her naked earlobes when a sudden gust of wind blew horizontally. She picked up her bag and left, walking up the steps to the gates before turning left leaving the café and the history library far behind.

* * *

Alannah Davenport was busy writing down some information on a pad of paper. Her desk was still full of paperwork and folders and this only summed up how the Detective Inspector was feeling. She was finishing what she and Hathaway were investigating before his promotion, but also hers and her team's cases. She tore the paper from its bond and placed that inside one folder before taking up another, opening it before starting the process again. She didn't notice a gentle knock on the door.

"Alannah?"

"Stephen!" She was happy to see him. "How you doing? Come in!" She closed the folder grateful for the interruption. Hazel walked inside. "How's Rebecca doing? She settling in well?"

"Yeah, she's doing all right." Alannah knew he wanted something.

"What can I do you for?" she asked.

"Gilbert Masterson."

"What about him?"

"I think… I think he is up to no good again."

"Oh, you're joking!" Alannah sighed irritably. This only added to her woes. Hazel could only watch as her head fell to the table with a hollow thud. She looked back up at him. "What has he done this time?"

"That's the thing, we don't know." Alannah was not in the mood for that kind of answer. She sat up straight. "Stephen, can't you see I am up to my neck in paperwork…!"

"I know, Alannah, but I feel something is amiss."

"Like what?" She took pity on the young Detective Inspector. "All right, let's hear it."

"This." Hazel placed the blown up photograph in front of her plus the picture of the item in question. Alannah looked at both and groaned. "Exactly!"

"Doesn't the bastard ever learn?" Alannah's eyes shot to the ceiling. "When did this happen?"

"The party? A couple of nights ago. Rebecca noticed it from a website I was looking at."

"What an idiot!" Alannah sat back in her chair, thinking. She then brought herself forward. "Which website?"

"The Mail's."

"Even better!" The fed up tone grew worse. "Does Hathaway know?"

"Only part of it," Hazel replied. "He said to go with the lead." Alannah pulled her wireless keyboard nearer her as she logged back in and began typing. She then grabbed a small notepad near the telephone handset and began jotting down some details.

"This is the number of the journalist who reported on it." She tore the paper from its bind and handed it to Hazel. "Just don't disclose more than necessary."

"Thanks, Alannah." Hazel grinned before gathering the pictures and leaving.

"Stephen!"

"Yep?" He poked his head in the doorway.

"Pray that this is not one of his stunts." Hazel nodded knowingly before scarpering. Alannah groaned again as she took note of the mess on her desk. She picked up the folder she was tending to and opened it again, taking out the notepad she was scribbling on and continued, the completed words being:

_Fred Thursday, former DCI, circa 1969. Presided over DI Endeavour Morse even after dissolution of Cowley until his promotion to Detective Chief Inspector in 1975. Retired not long after. Passed away 1989. Left one widow, Winifred Thursday (deceased 1995), two children, Samuel and Joan, one daughter-in-law, and one granddaughter…_

Alannah stopped short of completing the report. Her thoughts turned to someone. She picked up the phone dialling a number and waited.

"Hello, it's me. Yeah, I am finishing it off now. Shall I disclose or leave it blank?" She listened to the voice on the other end and nodded. "You sure?" She listened again. "Okay, will do." She hung up as the call finished and looked back at the pad again, picking up the pen and finishing the sentence…

_and one granddaughter, Caroline…_

* * *

Caroline stepped inside the house and switched on the light. Hathaway was not far behind. He closed the door and locked up. Caroline took off her shoes and walked barefoot to the kitchen, switching on the light. Hathaway took off his jacket and hung it up before following her in. He watched as she took two glasses from the cupboard and met her halfway with the bottle of orangeade he took from the fridge. He did the honours and Caroline drank fast. Hathaway poured her another and again she knocked it back slamming the glass down on the sink worktop.

"Are you sure you didn't drink at all at Cambridge?" Hathaway asked. Caroline looked at him and laughed.

"I'm so thirsty," she said with a grin. Hathaway took a couple of sips from his glass, his eyes permanently affixed on Caroline. "Blue Eyes?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for taking me to your friend. I learned so much."

"You're welcome." Hathaway smiled a little. He placed his glass next to hers as Caroline snuggled up to him looking for a cuddle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He looked at her as she looked up at him.

"Blue Eyes?"

"Caroline?"

"I think I need to see him." Hathaway cleared the loose strands of her hair from her forehead. "Are you sure?" Caroline nodded.

"I need to hear it from his mouth." Hathaway kissed Caroline on the forehead.

"We will head there in the morning." He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly and passionately before Hathaway settled her back down on her feet. She then took his hand and led him out of the kitchen, pausing to turn off the light. They walked down the corridor and up the stairs to the bedroom…

* * *

Cambridge loomed bold as brass. Caroline looked at the city around her as she and Hathaway drove through the next day, the buildings jogging her memory. They were heading in the direction of one of the colleges. Caroline knew her father would be working there today, and Hathaway also knew having made a quick call before they left. He drove the car inside an underground car park, pausing to pick up the ticket from the machine beforehand. They appeared on foot not long later, hand in hand, joining the other pedestrians as they mingled and blended in, the market square and King's College not far away in the distance.

* * *

Stephen Hazel walked out of _The Oxford Mail_ offices and looked in both directions before crossing the main road. Rebecca was waiting inside the car, and she leaned over to unlock the door as Stephen got in. By the look on his face, she knew it had been a very successful visit.

"Well?" she asked.

"Alannah is a genius!" was Hazel's reply. He handed over a print out. Rebecca looked at it and her eyes widened.

"You are joking?!" she exclaimed.

"Nope!" Hazel replied. "The journo was very keen on helping out. In fact, he even identified the woman in question."

"Well, let's get a move on, sir!" She grinned at Hazel, who was only too happy to live up to his _Top Gear _moniker again.

"Hold on tight, Miss Waterford!" He winked before turning the key in the ignition revving up the engine. He placed his foot on the accelerator. Rebecca squealed as the car sped down the road.

What met the two detectives was something short of worrying. Hazel slowed down as they saw the police cars and Alannah's vehicle parked outside the college building. Their concern was only made worse by the appearance of Aurora's van nearby. Hazel parked safely across the road near a painted vehicle and they both got out, acknowledging a couple of uniformed officers who were standing guard by the cordon. They lifted the tape over their heads as they walked through and inside the archway coming to even more hubbub on the other side. The body was lying rather awkwardly on the grass in the middle of the grounds, Aurora and her SOCO team already at work. Alannah met her two colleagues and they walked closer to the body.

"Body was found this morning," she began to inform them. "Porter and a student made the discovery."

"Who is she?" Rebecca asked trying to take a look. Alannah looked at Hazel which gave confirmation. He wailed in frustration, his hands raising to the heavens. Aurora looked up from her crouched position and she decided to approach them. Hazel groaned as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry it wasn't what you wanted, Stephen," she greeted. "I take it you know who she is." Rebecca could only watch open mouthed as Hazel asked for the paper he gave her back. Aurora took it from him and read it grimly. "Okay, thanks for this. I will get confirmation from the Dean. Her cause of death is still unknown, but I can definitely tell you she died sometime late last night, maybe early hours."

"Any bruising, murder weapon?" Hazel was asking in a rather weary tone.

"She put up a fight, that I can definitely tell you. As usual, you will have my report in due course. Murder weapon? Hard to say. My team are looking for it as we speak. It's about as much as I can give you at this stage."

"Vic was a tutor at the laboratory affiliated with the university," Alannah chipped in. "Although… I think you both already knew that." Hazel was annoyed. Rebecca was still in shock. Aurora went back to her dead body.

"Gilbert Masterson…"

"That bastard!" Hazel didn't mean to interrupt Alannah. Rebecca looked at both of them.

"Does he have form?" she asked.

"And then some!" Alannah replied. Hazel was looking at the dead body absolutely fed up. Alannah looked at Rebecca. "He is a crook. A right Arthur Daley."

"Arthur who?"

"Before your time, Becca." Hazel sighed irritably. "He _had _to get his paws dirty again!"

"Do you think he had anything to do with it?" Rebecca asked. "Did he kill her, you think?" Hazel and Alannah looked at each other.

"Becca, you stay here. Help Aurora with anything she needs. I think Alannah and I need to pay that rogue tosser a visit."

"Sure, sir." Rebecca took the car keys from Hazel and watched as he and Alannah departed. Her focus was once again on Aurora, but then she had another idea. She walked past the grassy area in direction of a building to the left hand side.

* * *

Caroline and Hathaway walked across the footbridge. The Bridge of Sighs was in the distance to their right hand side, the walkway full of students inside going to and fro. Below them, the River Cam was full of punters, tourists and students, the story telling of the tour guides mixing in with the laughter of the younger diaspora. The young couple spotted a familiar figure waiting for them on the banks. Hathaway gripped Caroline's hand for reinforcement and got the same in return. They crossed the footbridge and approached Caroline's father, who turned to greet them.

"James."

"Mr Thursday," Hathaway greeted civilly. Caroline said nothing. Her father looked at her.

"Hello, Carol," he said.

"I don't know how to greet you," she replied. Sam had a heavy heart as they walked through the college park.

"I know why you are here, Carol," he said, his voice just as heavy.

"How long have you known?" Caroline asked. "Was that the reason why you left?" Sam didn't answer. Instead he just looked straight ahead. Caroline took that as his answer.

"I knew for a long time," he replied taking her by surprise. "Your mother never hid the fact you weren't mine. But, that didn't stop me loving you, Carol. Treating you like my own." Caroline gripped Hathaway's hand harder. "Mum and Dad knew. In fact, it didn't take long for Dad to find out. I guess once a copper…" He stopped and turned to look at her. "Your Auntie Joan is in the country," he told her. Caroline's face turned bitter. "She wants to see you, Carol…"

"I have no interest in seeing her!" Caroline was firm in her response. "She hates my guts, ever since I was little."

"Yeah, well, that is no surprise considering. I did try and explain things to her. Asked her to lay off as you were the innocent in all this, but… You know how head strong your auntie is!"

"Did Mum tell you who my Dad was?" The question Sam was expecting. He glanced at Hathaway. Caroline noticed the look in Sam's eyes, the look of defeat.

"She didn't have to. I already knew." He paused. "Your father was a friend of the family. He was a close friend of Dad's…"

"Who is he?" Caroline now was upset. She just wanted Sam to tell her, even though she already knew. Sam sighed heavily.

"Your father was Detective Chief Inspector Morse." He turned and looked to the sky sadly. Caroline sighed in relief. Hathaway held her close and kissed her on the forehead. To Sam's surprise, he felt Caroline touch him on the arm. He turned and Caroline was taken aback by the pain on his features. Hathaway let go of her hand and stepped back as Caroline and Sam held each other tightly, the elder happy to hold his daughter again after so long.

"What can you tell me about him?" Caroline asked as the three of them walked down the path by the river. She was back to holding Hathaway's hand, the tall blond lad looking around familiarising himself with the grounds around him.

"I first met your father back in the mid-Sixties," Sam replied. "He was only a detective constable back then, and I was not long about to head off to join the Army. He walked in one day with Dad. He was quite shy, very polite. I thought he was quite strange, but Mum seemed to take a shine to him. You know how she was a stickler for manners." Caroline looked at Hathaway before taking out a photograph from her bag. It was the same photograph that was attached to Morse's old personnel file.

"Is this what he looked like?" Sam took the photograph of the younger Morse, a bitter look of recognition coming over his face.

"Yes. That is him." He handed it back almost immediately. "Your Mum and him met a few years later. We were going out at the time. I guess I blame myself for not…" He stopped as Hathaway deliberately cleared his throat. They locked eyes and Sam took note of a gentle shake of the head. He mouthed a few discreet words to Hathaway and got a response of 'not yet'. "Anyway, your mother and I moved to Aldershot for a new start. I applied for a transfer. That only lasted one year before we moved to Catterick. Your mother wasn't happy, not by a long shot. I blame myself again. I guess I wanted to be far away from Oxford as possible, away from him."

"But, surely you visited!" Caroline said to him. "Obviously, you did…"

"Again, your mother's idea. It was your grandmother's birthday. She received an invitation and wanted to go. She met your father at the house. The house you now have." Caroline nodded. "I always knew she loved him still deep down. The look on her face when she saw him. I knew there wasn't any point in interfering. I don't even know why we stayed together for as long as we did in all honesty." This was painful for Caroline to hear, but it didn't come to any surprise to her neither.

"Did Mum and Morse continue to see each other after?"

"How else were you conceived?" Sam's voice was kind, like he expected this and couldn't lie. "I couldn't stop them. I had no right to. She would go away for weekends, sometimes a week at a time. Then she found out she was pregnant. I knew you weren't mine, obviously, but we decided to live the lie more for Mum than anyone else. Dad and Joan knew. Your Auntie Joan… She always had something for Morse."

Caroline knew now why Joanie was so cruel to her growing up. "She was jealous of me?" she asked.

"You Auntie Joan was bitter towards Morse," Sam replied. "She never did tell me why, not really. Even with your mother… She hated her more than she did you. I thought she was being her usual childish self. I even tried to explain things, asked her to love you or at least try to, but she couldn't. I found it ironic that she trained to be a counsellor."

"Auntie Joan a counsellor?!" Caroline scoffed at the idea. Sam chuckled.

"Exactly, Carol. Not the best job for someone like her." They continued to walk. "You were a miracle baby, Caroline…" He stopped again and checked with Hathaway just to be sure. He continued once he received a nod of the head. "Your mother was never meant to have children, Carol. So, when she found out she was carrying you..."

"I know something happened to cause all that," Caroline said. "Do you know the reason…?"

"I'll explain later," Hathaway slightly bent his head to whisper in her ear. Sam was glad he didn't have to do the honours.

"I hated your father from there on in," Sam continued. "I could not compete. Your mother was still in love with him, she was always in love with him. I don't know the crux of what happened between them before we left for Aldershot, but she always wore this necklace. I knew I could not afford something like that on my salary, so there was only one person this could have been from." He took a deep breath. Caroline covered the pendant around her neck with her hand. She began to see Sam in a different light. She had never got his side of the story before. Not like this. They stopped walking when Sam turned to look at her. "I always loved your mother, Carol! Always! There was not a day gone by that I did not love her. Even when I left, I still loved her. I loved you both. God knows I didn't want to leave you, but I felt I had no choice. Your mother kept mentioning Morse, over and over again. It just got too much. When your grandfather died and Joan took Mum away with her to Canada, everything collapsed. We got into arguments, especially in regards the house. She wanted to move away, close the chapter. I wanted you to have the house, Carol. It always would belong to you." He paused to gain his composure. "She always played this song - constantly! She bought a red dress, retro Sixties, and always danced by herself to it. She told me during one argument that this was the song she and Morse danced to, that it will always mean something to her." Caroline looked at Hathaway, the pieces falling into place. She looked at Sam again and found it strange she didn't feel any anger, any animosity towards him.

"Did Mum and Morse see each other again after I was born?" Sam shook his head.

"No. Your mother found out he was high up now in the police force, probably seeing someone else, and she decided to leave it. She couldn't risk him finding out about you. She wanted to protect you, Carol. You were such a happy child, she didn't want to upset or confuse you." Caroline nodded slowly, things making more sense now than before. She looked again at her father, a shadow of his former self, not the guy she grew up knowing. A guy that was strong, good looking, high up in the Army, happy to play with her, lift her over his shoulder. Someone who would read her bedtime stories and protect her from nasty schoolchildren in the playground. Someone who now was demoted to a janitor figure at the college, and she felt sorry for him.

"But, surely you could have stayed!" Caroline's voice was now on the verge of desperate, clingy. "You didn't have to walk out! Mum was devastated with the divorce. She was sick! You had no idea…"

"We were never married, Carol!" Sam turned sharply. Caroline was struck dumb, the shock setting in. Hathaway closed his eyes painfully at the news. Sam realised his tone and stance and eased up. "We didn't marry. We only said we did to keep up the lie, for Mum. I bought your mother a ring, to wear whenever we were visiting. As soon as we left Oxford, she took it off. She was far too in love with Morse, Carol! That hurt me more than anything." Hathaway looked away, knowing Sam revealed something which was too premature. He felt the tension in Caroline and placed his arm around her shoulders protectively, caressing the side of her neck with his finger to calm her – another thing he figured out during their university days.

Caroline stared at her father, the tears stinging her eyes. "But, the gravestone! The will! Did that make it easier to leave?"

Sam gently stroked Caroline's cheek and cleared some strands of hair from her face. He looked at her affectionately, lovingly, with hurt in his eyes. "You look like your mother," he told her softly. "Such a gentle soul. Never forget how much I love you, Caroline. No matter what – you will always be my daughter." He looked at Hathaway. "You make this marriage work!" he said with insistence as Hathaway looked at him. "You are both so much in love with each other. No secrets between you – no matter what. If there is something wrong, talk about it, get into rows, but for God's sake do not let it ruin anything you have. Your relationship matters more than any indiscretion, any misdemeanour. I only want this for the both of you, James, Carol. I just want the two of you to be happy." Tears escaped his eyes. Caroline hugged him suddenly, knowing this was Sam's way of saying goodbye. She sobbed softly feeling her father's arms around her just like when she was a little girl. Sam held Caroline tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away leaving them far behind. Caroline watched as he departed and burst into tears. Hathaway turned her round and held her close, her sobbing becoming muffled. Caroline clutched him, gripping the back of his shirt. He watched as Sam disappeared in the distance and gently kissed Caroline on the top of her head. He whispered words of comfort to her and felt her nod her head. She looked up at him and Hathaway cleared the tears away with his finger. The worst was nearly over. Hathaway kissed her gently and together they retraced their footsteps back up the path towards the footbridge, the splashing of the waters of the Cam and the voices of the story telling tour guides filling the void once more.

They paid a visit to the cemetery, to see Caroline's mother. Once more, just as they did a little while ago, Caroline and Hathaway walked through the iron gates towards her grave. This time both of them had a bunch of flowers each. The familiar gravestone greeted them and they both stood in front of it, holding one another. Caroline quietly read the lie inscribed on the headstone:

**Amy Elizabeth Thursday**

**Born 15/09/1943**

**Died 20/07/2013**

**Beloved mother to Caroline and wife to Sam.**

**Always in our hearts until we meet again.**

Caroline stepped forward to place her bouquet against the headstone. She crossed herself before stepping back. Hathaway stepped forward to place his flowers next to Caroline's. He said nothing except to bow his head in silent prayer. He stepped back standing next to Caroline and they held hands. They eventually left, leaving Amy's grave once again, the sun shining down, the peaceful tranquillity filled with lovely birdsong.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen Hazel thumped his fist on a rather rough looking door, knocking on it a few times. This was rather a dodgy part of Oxford, on the rough side, and it was only backed up by the screams of mothers against their children, complete with a lot of colourful language. Hazel thumped on the door again. He looked at Alannah, both of them knowing that this Gilbert Masterson was either not in or avoiding them. They were about to give up and leave when they heard the sound of a chain from inside. The turned as the door opened. A middle aged woman, rough in her appearance, greeted them, only to roll her eyes.

"Oh, not you two again?!" The tone of her voice was rude without any manners whatsoever. Hazel walked forward.

"I'm looking for Gilbert," he said.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

"Never you mind. Is he in?"

"Not until you tell me what the bloody hell you want!" Things were on the aggressive side that Alannah interjected.

"You just tell him his two old mates from Thames Valley are here," she said firmly. The woman gave her a dirty look. "GILBERT!" she screamed. "YOU HAVE COMPANY!"

"TELL THEM TO BUGGER OFF!"

"You heard him!" The woman was smug in her response. She was about to slam the door when Alannah put her foot in the way.

"You tell him to get his arse here now, otherwise… Just tell him to come to the door…_please!_"

"GILBERT!" the woman screamed again keeping her eyes on Alannah. "GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!"

"I'M BUSY!" was the reply. Again the woman gave Alannah a smug look. Alannah smiled, but not out of courtesy.

"Just out of interest, how long have you been married?" she asked. The woman was insulted by such a question.

"Fifteen years!" she said almost proudly. "See this!" She flashed the ring on her left hand as if to prove a point. Hazel rolled his eyes. The woman stared at him. "And what was that look for!" she challenged. Hazel glared at her.

"GILBERT!" he tried. "WE KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON! YOU HAVE A CHOICE – EITHER HERE OR AT THE STATION!" They heard shuffling followed by a slam of a door. "Alannah…!"

"Way ahead of you!" She ran off down a side street towards the back of the property. Hazel followed her, his new found fitness coming in handy. He ran around the back just as Alannah pushed Gilbert into the wall.

"We meet again!" she hissed as she got her handcuffs from her pocket.

"Hello, Gilbert, old chum!" Hazel greeted. "Or is it _Lord Masterson!_"

"Don't tell the wife – please!" Gilbert was mocking in his response.

"Let's go, shall we?" Hazel told him. "You really have done it this time." Alannah pulled him from the wall and pushed him forwards. They walked back up the side street and past the front door where the wife was viewing this with disbelief.

"Where are you taking him?" she demanded. "Gilbert!"

"Oh, hush up, Ethel!" Gilbert shouted back. "I'll be back soon. Just like before, this lot have nothing on me!"

"In you go!" Alannah said as she bundled Gilbert into the back of the car. She looked at Hazel with a grin as she got into the driver's side. Hazel, by now pissed off beyond compare, got into the passenger's side. He strapped himself in and Alannah started the car, the tyres screeching as she sped down the road towards the station.

* * *

Doctor Aurora looked at the dead body in front of her, the green sheet covering her bar her head neck and shoulders. Her arms were visible as were her feet. The pathologist looked at the clipboard in her hands, along with the paper that was given to her at the scene. She ticked off a few things before settling this down behind her. She looked at the face of the victim, shaking her head slowly at the waste of life. Before she even began to get to work, she looked up and saw Rebecca standing there. Aurora beckoned her to come in.

"Young DC Waterford," she said pleasantly. "To what do I owe you the pleasure?"

Rebecca glanced at the body. "Sorry to bother you, Doctor Aurora."

"No need. Are you here for the autopsy."

"No… Umm…" Aurora chuckled having heard and experienced this all before.

"Not to worry. I will spare you the gory display." Rebecca smiled in relief. There was movement behind her and Aurora arched her neck to take a look.

"Oh, sorry. There is someone to see you. Says you know her." She stepped aside. Aurora's eyes widened as Laura Hobson, now Lewis, came into view.

"Hello, Jeannie," she said pleasantly.

"Laura Hobson, as I live in breathe!" The two pathologists walked towards one another giving each other a hug. Rebecca smiled.

"You are looking well!" Aurora exclaimed. "New Zealand climate definitely does suit you!"

"Thank you, Jeannie, and it's Lewis now."

"Well, I'll be…" Aurora was stunned, but in a good way. "The old dog took the plunge eventually."

"Yep. Eventually." Laura looked at the dead body on the slab. "Your latest?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah. Poor thing didn't stand a chance. At least that is what I am thinking."

The two pathologists looked at Rebecca.

"Thank you, DC Waterford." Aurora smiled warmly as the young detective left. Her attentions turned to the body. "There's an apron over there. Nothing has changed. It is still stored in the place you remember them to be."

"Well… I am not supposed to do this," Laura told her. "But, there is nothing wrong with observing and…passing opinion." Aurora nodded and Laura walked off to get herself ready. Aurora looked once more at the body.

"Well, aren't you a lucky thing, young lady," she said to her. "You have two experts in the field on the case." She took up a scalpel from the sanitised tray on a trolley nearby and began to slice…

* * *

Gilbert Masterson had a smug grin on his face. He was sitting at a desk in an interview room back at the station. A recording machine was placed to the side by the wall and two chairs were positioned in front of him. Sitting on those chairs were both Hazel and Alannah, observing him with irony on their faces. They all knew each other fairly well, and all three knew that it will be yet another interesting encounter. Masterson fancied his chances, whereas the two detectives just looked at him figuring him out. Their guest was dressed in a bright floral shirt, opened at the collar, with dusty jeans and sandals. His hair was slightly quaffed and greying and his hazel eyes striking. He was quite the looker, and Alannah and Hazel had another reason why so many of these women had fallen for his charms – despite his attitude of earlier. Hazel threw a folder in the middle of a table. He tutted quite sarcastically at Masterson, that smirk still on his features.

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert," Hazel sung shaking his head slowly with the same sarcasm. "I thought you would have learnt your lesson long ago."

"Oh, you know me! I've missed you." Masterson grinned. Hazel said nothing as he opened the folder. He laid a few of the missing items the right way round in front of Masterson, along with a picture of the dead woman lying on the slab.

"Do you recognise these?" Hazel asked. Masterson leaned forwards, took a glance and sat back again.

"Nope!" he answered.

"Are you sure? What about her?"

"Never seen her before."

"Take a look, Gilbert!" Hazel knew him far too well. He watched as he leaned forward.

"Nope." He shook his head. "Never seen her before."

"Gilbert," Alannah laced her fingers together on the desk. "Come on now. These items have gone missing from a well to do mansion outside of the city. Items belonging to a very well to do woman. A woman who claims you are her husband." She took out the photo Fraise blew up. "Care to explain this?" Gilbert snuck a quick look and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Everyone within the city knows of this event. It was a black tie one hosted by one of the colleges. Everyone and anyone important were there. Oh, look! It's the same woman who lives in that house! Oh, look again! The woman now on a slab is in the background with the same pair of earrings that is on one of the photographs; and oh, look again! That is you!" She pointed to a man next to the first Lady Masterson. Gilbert started to chuckle. He sat back in his chair, his eyes affixed to Alannah.

"Alannah Davenport," he mused. "My dear Alannah. My, you haven't changed." He studied her closely.

"Oh, cut the posh accent, Gilbert! You are as common as all three of us here." Masterson chuckled.

"So, what is it this time?" Hazel asked. "Money, sex, power?"

"Ooh, you make it sound so naughty, Stephen!" Masterson has a cheeky glint in his eye. "So…I _indulged _a bit. So what? It's not a crime is it?" Hazel and Alannah looked at each other, withholding information.

"What was it that attracted you to them, Gilbert?" Alannah asked. "The glamorous lifestyle, the items… The money you could get from these items?"

"Hey!" Masterson now sat up straight, insulted that Alannah could make that assumption. "That kind of crap I turned my back on years ago!"

"Oh, really? Then I suggest you look at these photos again, as well as that woman. She was found dead in the college she worked at, Gilbert. She is the same woman in the background in that photograph wearing the same pair of earrings as one of the items that went missing. If this isn't anything to do with you, then maybe you know who is?"

Masterson still refused to respond. Alannah showed signs of annoyance. Hazel tried again.

"Gilbert, can you honestly blame us for bringing you in? All this are trademarks of how you work. You are well known to us here and in neighbouring jurisdictions. Everyone knows you would do anything to make a quick buck…"

"I resent that statement, Constable Hazel…"

"It's _Inspector _Hazel, Gilbert. Oh, yeah! I made it. Proved you wrong there, didn't I?" The tension rose suddenly between the pair. Surprisingly, to Alannah, Hazel maintained his composure. "Does Ethel know about your extra-curricular activities? Bigamy is illegal…"

"How dare you!" Masterson stood up. "I will not be insulted like this…"

"Sit DOWN, GILBERT!" Alannah stood up almost immediately, her voice rising an octave. Masterson looked at her and smiled.

"You really are attractive when flustered, Alannah." He slowly sat back down.

"Hughes Langley," she continued, still on her feet. "Whose name is that? The first, second, or the deceased?" Masterson's smirk reappeared on his face. He just looked straight into Alannah's eyes not responding. "Maybe we should bring the first Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley in, Hazel," she said, glancing at him. "See if she could shed light on this."

"Go ahead," Masterson showed no signs of flinching. He smirked at the two detectives again. Alannah and Hazel knew he wouldn't budge. They left the interview to have a conference, a uniformed officer taking their place inside to keep watch.

"He boils my blood!" Alannah nearly shrieked. She was leaning against the opposite wall, her arms folded. Hazel could not help but agree. He was slowly pacing up and down in thought. He walked into the next room where the observation screen was. He stared long and hard at Masterson, knowing deep down he had to let him go. This frustrated him as he knew very well he was involved, one way or another. He watched as Masterson took no further interest in the evidence on the table in front of him and walked back out.

"What now?" Alannah asked. "Where's Hathaway?"

"I dunno. Something to do with Caroline I think." He was deep in thought again. "Rebecca!" He quickly took out his phone. "Becca, it's Stephen. Have you found out more about our dead woman from Aurora?" He listened and nodded before his eyebrows narrowed. "Laura Hobson? _The_ Laura Hobson?" Alannah's face lit up. "Wow, okay. No, that is brilliant! We could do with her help." Hazel nodded again before the call finished.

"Laura Hobson's back?" Alannah asked.

"Sounds like it," Hazel replied. He looked back at the closed interview room door. "We have no choice."

"Play his bluff?"

"Let's try." Hazel walked over to open the door. Masterson met him with a grin. He was already on his feet ready to go. He smugly and arrogantly walked past Hazel and down the corridor winking at Alannah as he passed by. The two detectives followed him down the stairs towards the exit. Straight away, a young woman who looked like a model ran towards him. She was dressed in a small-waisted pair of jeans and a red crop top. She was platinum blonde with blue eyes.

"Gilbert!" she nearly shrieked as she hugged him. "Oh, my goodness! What happened?" She began kissing him all over his face. Not far behind, a very amused Hazel and Alannah watched on. She walked towards them.

"Sorry, guys, this is a police station. Could you take this outside?"

As the couple walked out of the station, another woman got out of her car and ran up the ramp towards them calling Gilbert's name. Sensing trouble, Hazel asked two uniformed colleagues to accompany him and Alannah outside. They got there just in time to avoid a scuffle.

"Who is Mrs Masterson?" he asked. Straight away, both women put their hands up only to look at each other in shock. Alannah walked over to look at Masterson head on.

"You were saying?" she asked. Masterson looked at Alannah innocently shrugging his shoulders. The two uniformed officers led him back in to bickering from the two women. Alannah and another female officer brought them in, taking them to two interview rooms. Hazel meanwhile took Masterson to the custody cells. This was one bit of news that Hathaway will have to be informed of the next morning.

* * *

Caroline and Hathaway sat down next to each other on the sofa in the living room. They had arrived back not that long ago, both of them in complete silence. The shock of the news Sam had given them was a lot to take in for Caroline, who now had her mother's headstone inscription to contend with. The light was on, the TV off, the odd sound of a car passing by outside the only noise that was heard. Hathaway placed his arm around Caroline's shoulders and she held his hand. Both of them were staring at the blank TV screen ahead of them.

"Who am I really?" Caroline suddenly asked. "Am I Caroline Thursday? Caroline Evans? Caroline Morse? I don't get it. Was this all a lie? A sham to save my grandmother's blushes?" Hathaway didn't answer. He looked at her as she shifted her position to look at him. "You were going to tell me what happened to my mother. Why she couldn't have children."

Hathaway just gazed into his fiancée's eyes. "Maybe tomorrow, Caroline," he told her gently. "You have had a lot to take in today…"

"Please don't treat me like a child, Blue Eyes! I want to know." Hathaway stood up and walked out of the living room. Caroline looked back at the TV screen ahead, her thoughts all over the place. She looked to her right as Hathaway sat back down next to her, the envelope Sam gave to him in his hands. He handed it over to her but stopped her briefly by putting his hand on hers.

"This won't be an easy thing to read, Caroline," he informed her. "There is information there that will upset you." Caroline took a deep breath.

"I'll be okay," she told him. Hathaway took his hand away as Caroline opened the envelope. Inside was a document and a few photographs. Caroline decided to look at those first, her eyes clouding over as she looked slowly and carefully at each one. "My Mum and this Morse looked so happy," she said looking at Amy and a younger Morse together by a window. "This must have been taken here." She held up the photo, the exact same spot where the dining table was near enough identical. She set the picture back down and looked through the others. "My parents' wedding picture… I wonder who helped them achieve this charade?" She couldn't bring herself to look through the rest any longer and settled them on the coffee table. Hathaway wrapped his left arm around Caroline's body taking her left hand in his as she read the document to herself. Her body started to shake and the tears began to fall. "Mum…" she whispered. "Oh, my God… Why? Why did they do this to you?" Hathaway took the document as the envelope fell to the floor. "My mother… She has been through so much! No wonder she was so unhappy. At least this Morse was her light in all this." Caroline bowed her head, her hair falling forwards. Hathaway cleared it from her face and kissed her. He then held her tightly, rocking her gently.

* * *

The next morning, Hathaway walked into the station. He passed the various offices of CID along the way, glancing inside and wishing really he was back to being part of it. He nodded his greetings to various staff who passed him by. He walked past his old office and couldn't help but take a look inside. Although it was empty, Hathaway found himself back again in a time when he was part of a team, a close one at that. He walked out again, heading towards his office to find Hazel, Rebecca and Alannah were waiting outside for him. Hazel jokingly pointed to the watch on his wrist which was met with a look in return. Hazel chuckled as Hathaway opened the door following him, his three detective colleagues behind him. Rebecca closed the door and approached Hathaway's desk, standing next to Alannah.

"I got your message," Hathaway said to Hazel. "So, he has definitely been playing away?"

"Definitely so," he replied. "Two of his wives turned up at the station yesterday. It could have turned nasty very quickly."

"What about the dead body found on campus?"

"I went to find out more about her," Rebecca replied. "Other than what Alannah mentioned about her belonging to a research post affiliated with the college, she teaches students there part-time. Her last group were about 10 foreign students on a short-term placement. She lived on campus."

"Did you go up to her room, Rebecca?"

"Yes, sir. Nothing untoward or strange. It was your average digs. SOCO were already dusting for prints when I got there."

"Any missing jewellery or items of that nature?"

"No, sir. She didn't have much on her in that regard. She looked like she lived the simple life bar that one dress she wore to that party."

"Party?" Hathaway asked.

"There was a party hosted by one of the colleges," Hazel replied. "A pair of earrings showed up, part of the missing collection."

"Have they been found?"

"No, sir," Rebecca replied. "Stephen and I have canvassed the pawn shops in the city centre and just outside. Nothing." She suddenly had an epiphany. "The print out from the newspaper offices!" She looked at Hazel, who rushed back out. Hathaway looked at Rebecca. "DI Hazel went to the Mail offices, sir, to make enquiries via a tip off from Alannah." Hathaway glanced at her.

"And what happened?" he asked.

"We know who she is," Hazel announced as he walked back inside. Hathaway took the paper from him and read it to himself.

"Can you be sure that this is definitely her?" he asked.

"I presume so. The journalist is on good authority. He reported from the party that night." Hazel took back the paper as it was handed back to him. He tried to read the expression on Hathaway's face, to try and dissect whether he believed him or not but knew to give up.

"What about Aurora? Anything from her?" Hathaway asked.

"I am about to go over there," Hazel answered. "Laura Hobson is giving her a hand…"

"Laura Hobson?" Hathaway asked realising Lewis was also in town. Alannah noticed the look on his face. She was taking a step back for a reason. "What did the two wives say?"

"Shocked obviously. They honestly had no idea Gilbert was playing them. They both had two items of jewellery on the list including their rings. They've been bagged and tucked away somewhere safe."

"There is a classic car expo," Rebecca added. "The first Lady Masterson told us when we visited."

Hathaway looked at Alannah. "How about it?" he asked.

"Sure," Alannah replied knowing he wanted to talk to her about other things. Hathaway looked at both Hazel and Rebecca.

"Is this Gilbert still in custody?"

"Yes, sir."

"Question him again. He is enough trouble already. Tell him we will get his real wife down here if he doesn't comply. As for the dead body, make sure you confirm things with the college before contacting her next of kin."

"Yes, sir." Hazel and Rebecca left. Alannah sat down on the chair opposite Hathaway. She watched as he opened a drawer.

"Did you sign it all off?" he asked. Alannah nodded.

"Does she know? Everything?"

"More or less," Hathaway replied. "She knows who her father is, what happened to her mother – and also that her parents were never married."

"That's got to hurt," Alannah said in empathy. "How is she taking it?"

"As well as could be expected." Alannah nodded.

"Lewis is in town…"

"Yeah, I know. I have yet to hear from him."

"Maybe the two of you can go to this car expo. Relive old times. Only he can fit the remaining pieces of Caroline's puzzle together."

"That is the reason he is here," Hathaway said with a sigh. "Only he knows Morse more than the two of us." He glanced at a photo of Caroline on his desk. "I hate this job!"

"I know you didn't want this one, James," Alannah told him. "There was no other option though." Hathaway didn't reply, the look on his face saying it all. His eyes settled on the desk phone. "I'll leave you to it." Alannah stood up to leave.

"Alannah?" She turned. "Thanks."

"No worries, James. Glad to help. Oh, do you still want me on this bigamy case?"

"Gilbert Masterson was known to you, wasn't he?"

"Unfortunately."

"Yes, okay. The three of you. Hold off on charges until you get the info out of him or you decide to bring his first wife in." Alannah left closing the door behind her. Hathaway picked up the receiver and took out his wallet from his blazer pocket. He opened it single handed and took out a piece of scrap paper with a number on it. He dialled and waited. "Sir?" he said, as if he was still a sergeant. "It's James Hathaway."

* * *

Oxford City Centre was busy with people, visitors, students and the like milling about going on tours, into shops and in and out of the colleges and/or the libraries. James Hathaway crossed the road, the Ashmolean Museum behind him. Traffic was at its usual peak, and he had to dodge many a tourist group as he walked towards the entrance of the hotel nearby. The doorman opened the door for him, greeting him a good afternoon, which Hathaway acknowledged. He turned left into the bar where a familiar person was waiting for him. Hathaway walked inside and Robert Lewis stood up to greet him. The two old friends and former colleagues greeted each other with a bear hug before sitting down at a circular table. A member of the bar staff walked over to ask what Hathaway wanted to drink. He ordered an orange juice, which caused a look of surprise from his old Inspector. The bar staff smiled and walked away.

"Orange juice?!" Lewis exclaimed. "Since when?"

"Since I became Superintendent." Lewis' eyes widened.

"Congratulations!" he told him proudly before taking note of the look on Hathaway's face. "Not happy?"

"No," Hathaway replied as the paper coaster and the glass of juice was placed in front of him. "I didn't want this."

"Feeling the itch still?" Lewis asked as he took a sip of his cold beer. Hathaway tried not to look as he drank his juice.

"Glad to be back in Oxford?"

"Old place hasn't changed. Still the same." Hathaway smiled, the reaction coming as no surprise. "So, how's your young Caroline? Wedding plans still going well?" Lewis became aware of Hathaway's silence. "James?" he asked before realising. "She knows, doesn't she?" Hathaway again didn't answer. He just stared into space. Lewis, knowing him too well, nodded. He noticed the hidden anguish on his former sergeant's features. Lewis sighed heavily. "Morse didn't tell me anything about her," he told him. "Honestly. He didn't know she existed." Hathaway nodded, still agonising inside. "Morse wasn't very forthcoming with his private life." He looked at Hathaway with empathy, the younger still staring into space. "Hathaway." He looked at Lewis. "Where is she?"

"At home," Hathaway replied.

"Does she know I'm here?" Hathaway again didn't reply. Lewis glanced at the table as Hathaway's phone rung. He took up his glass and looked elsewhere as Hathaway spoke. He turned back to Hathaway as he placed his phone on the table and the glass of juice to his lips.

"I would appreciate your help, sir…"

"Robbie, James. We're not working together now."

"Sorry…" Hathaway was apologetic, but his respect towards him Lewis could not fault.

"I will help in any way I can, James," Lewis said to him. "Anything she wants to know about him."

"Thank you," Hathaway replied. Lewis then picked up on something he remembered so clearly when the both of them were working together.

"What case are you presiding on?" he asked. "Laura told me about a body that was found recently."

"Possible bigamy," Hathaway replied, sitting up straight. He was grateful for the change of subject.

"Bigamy?" Lewis was stunned, flabbergasted even. He didn't know whether to believe Hathaway or not. He listened as Hathaway told him the case, the missing items, the dead body that Laura was assisting Aurora with – and the classic car expo. "Yeah, I'll come along," Lewis said to him. "All for observation."

"No one know who we are," Hathaway continued. "As far as anyone at that house knows, only Rebecca and Stephen have been there before."

"Easy then," Lewis said. "Laura and I had a feeling we would get involved in all this again." Hathaway smiled a little. They finished off their drinks and stood to leave. Hathaway reached into his pocket only for Lewis to stop him. "It's on me," he said only to frown as Hathaway took out his vape. Lewis tutted as he walked over to the bar to pay. Hathaway grinned reminding himself of old times. He waited outside the entrance to the bar for his old sparring partner.

* * *

Aurora and Laura looked at the dead body of the female found on campus. This was baffling the two pathologists. There was not one shred of evidence physically to point to the cause of death, and her toxicology report came back clean. Her autopsy also came back as normal or thereabouts for someone of her age and weight, so what could she have died of? Aurora studied the female's features as did Laura. They were standing on opposite sides of the slab, in their plastic aprons. Laura turned to pick up the clipboard from the table so she could look at the notes. Aurora meanwhile was deep in thought still wondering if she may have overlooked things.

"She worked at a lab." Laura's voice broke Aurora's thinking. She looked up at her opposite number.

"So it says," she replied.

"Research post. Researching what?" She took a look at the dead body again. "Did you find anything in her lungs?"

"No," Aurora replied. "All clear. She wasn't a smoker."

"Hmm…" Laura again looked at the notes. "Do you mind if I take a look at the samples myself?"

"Of course!" Aurora was only too happy to oblige.

"Thanks." Laura smiled and walked past the slab towards the lab not far away. Aurora wondered what path Laura wanted to tread, but she was only too grateful for the help. The two of them went way back – even before Laura started working for Thames Valley. Her thoughts returned to the dead body.

"Come on, young lady!" she said looking at the female's face. "What aren't you not telling us?" She shook her head slowly hoping Laura had a breakthrough.

* * *

Stephen Hazel slammed the folder back on the desk in the interview room. He still was not getting through to Gilbert Masterson, who still was acting cocky despite him being rumbled the day before. He was doing his best to wind up Hazel, which was working more easily than he anticipated. By the door was Rebecca Waterford, watching on not really impressed by the old man's attitude. Behind the mirror, Alannah Davenport was watching. She was just as unimpressed. Masterson's goose was long cooked, so why was he still putting on this pretence? It annoyed her royally. She leaned across to turn the volume up a touch so she could hear things better.

"For the umpteenth time, Gilbert!" Hazel's rather frustrated voice came through the speakers. "We have been through this since yesterday afternoon. You are rumbled. Two of your wives know they have been played by you! The jewellery on their persons matched two items that have gone missing from that house. What good is it you keep playing this stupid game?"

"Because it suits me, Stephen, my boy." Masterson's response just riled Hazel further. Rebecca meanwhile continued to observe.

"Gilbert…" Hazel was trying hard to maintain his composure. "All you have to do is tell me how many more are out there, where these pieces of jewellery are, whether you took them for profit or for your sexual gain and why! That is all. How difficult can it be?" Gilbert's eyes travelled to the door ahead of him.

"Are you new?" he asked Rebecca. Hazel's head dropped, a long sigh coming from within him. Rebecca just stared long and hard at Masterson, disgusted. She walked forward coming to a stop beside Hazel.

"First of all, Mr Masterson, Lord Masterson, Your Royal Highness or whatever bullshit moniker you wish to be inside that head of yours, but I am getting rather sick and tired of you. My colleague here has been asking you questions all day, questions which are not exactly featured on _Mastermind_." Hazel looked at Rebecca completely in awe. "It is pretty straightforward: you have no problems admitting your extra-marital activities, your silence just says to us that you know about the missing pieces of jewellery. You are playing the idiot for no reason other to get some sick pleasure out of winding up the Inspector here, so please – it is near enough 3pm. You may not feel like eating, but God knows Inspector Hazel and I haven't eaten since 8 o'clock this morning seeing as we have spent that time questioning your sorry behind! So, do us all a favour and stop thinking you are clever and funny, because really, at your age you should know better!"

Hazel gawped in Rebecca's direction. He couldn't believe it. A smile crept over his lips as Rebecca just stared dagger eyed at Masterson. On the other side of the mirror, Alannah was covering her mouth in amusement.

Masterson stared back at Rebecca. This wasn't the response he was expecting. His eyes darted to the photographs on the table. Hazel tried again.

"Gilbert, what do you know about these items?"

"Okay, I swiped them from the house!" Both detectives sighed in relief. Alannah watched on from her position. She punched the air victorious. "The old lady didn't know. I amended the books as I dabbled into the accounts. Poor dear was so naïve, so trusting. I knew I could wrap her around my finger."

"What about this dead female?" Rebecca asked. Masterson looked at her.

"Someone I befriended one sunny afternoon," he replied. "Her name was Leticia. Leticia Williams! She was so gorgeous I just had to try! I gave her the earrings as a present. Well… The old dear didn't use them. They were going to waste. But, I didn't kill her." He looked at the picture of the dead female. "Poor thing. She was kind of lonely. Like she wanted to be alone but didn't. I was just being friendly."

"This 'old lady'," Hazel said. "Can you describe her for me?"

"Glamorous. An old glamour puss. She was tall, with these piercing eyes. She walked, talked and oozed class. I saw her as a challenge. I knew she had money. It was easier than I thought." That answer nearly made Hazel sick. Rebecca just gave Masterson a dirty look.

"You sad, old man," she said to him. "Pathetic." Masterson just shrugged. Hazel walked to the door and opened it, telling the uniformed officer outside to take him back into custody. Rebecca terminated the interview and stopped the recorder as Alannah walked in. Masterson just ignored her as he was led out. Rebecca took out the tape and turned. She saw the two senior detectives looking at her. "Stephen? Alannah?" she asked. She grinned as both ran over to her.

"That was brilliant, Becca!" Hazel exclaimed. "I have never seen Gilbert clam up like that so quickly!"

"It was nothing," Rebecca said blushing. "I was getting pissed off with him."

"We are so glad you are on our team," Alannah told her proud as punch. "Uniform's loss!" Hazel laughed out loud. Rebecca grinned again. "Hathaway will be glad to hear of your performance."

"Come on!" Hazel walked to the door. "Let's get cracking! This is not over yet!" The two female detectives looked at each other and followed Hazel out.

* * *

Caroline began to piece everything together. She placed her actual birth certificate on the kitchen table alongside the personnel sheet of Morse beside it, the picture of his younger self staring at her. Caroline stared back at it, looking into his eyes. She then picked up a hand held vanity mirror to look at herself in it. She studied her features, more her eyes. Caroline found herself looking again at the picture of the younger Morse, his appearance clean cut, neat. Not a strand of hair out of place. She smiled somewhat proudly. She then got back to it, picking up the document containing her mother's statement of her attack and placed that next to her birth certificate. She then picked up the photographs she had in total and placed them all neatly one by one next to each other sub-consciously in chronological order starting from a portrait of Fred and Win Thursday back in the Sixties taken outside the house she lives in, by the gate. The pictures of Morse and her mother was amongst them. She picked one of them up only to shake her head in disapproval when she saw a distinguishing feature on Morse's face.

"Oh, no, Dad! That does not suit you at all! You look terrible!" She giggled before looking at her mother, the happiness on her face. The giggles disappeared as her eyes travelled to a picture of the two of them taken at the house in Cambridge. Caroline placed the photo she had in her hand down and picked that one up. She saw the sadness in her mother's eyes, but also the pride she had. She remembered Hathaway taking that picture. The pendant around her neck was visible. Caroline then remembered another document that she noticed from when she and Hathaway went through Morse's file that night. She settled the photo aside and opened the file, going through the documents. She found it and sat down to read it.

"Ava Lockwood… _The _Ava Lockwood from Cambridge?" Caroline carried on reading. Her eyes widened as she read the relationship between Morse and Ava, how she was going under a different guise to protect herself and the faculty, her time in the choir, her kidnap and her death. Caroline covered her mouth. "She was pregnant," she whispered. "No…" Her eyes travelled back to the picture of Morse on his personnel file. "I am so sorry," she told him. "But, you had another chance. It was me – and I have Ava's pendant." She picked up the photo again. "You have been through a lot, haven't you?" She looked into Morse's eyes before remembering there was one of him older. She sifted that out and placed both of them next to each other. "Wow! You really were a looker. I wonder what you were like older?" She smiled again. "I wonder if you knew I existed. What would have happened? Would you and Mum be married? Would I have taken your name?" She sniffed back tears thinking back to her last conversation with Sam. She once more looked at both pictures of Morse, in particular the one of him older. She saw the kindness in his eyes that also hid a lot more. "Endeavour…" She smiled. "Endeavour Morse. I like that. Suits you." The ringing of her phone cut into her task and she smiled again as she saw Hathaway's name and picture come up on her screen. "Hello, Blue Eyes," she said. "I'm okay. I'm just piecing the bits together. I read about Ava Lockwood. It's not the same Ava from Cambridge, is it?" Hathaway answered and Caroline smiled. "Robbie Lewis? Your old boss?" Her face lit up. "He's here? Really?" She looked again at the picture of the older Morse. "I'd love to! Just let me know when. Okay. Love you, too." She placed the handset back on the table and stood up to resume her task.

* * *

Hathaway looked at Rebecca almost immediately. The young detective constable, standing by the whiteboard in the incident room, gulped. This was her second encounter up close with Hathaway and she still didn't know how to act around him. Stephen Hazel was standing now far away, leaving the honours to her. He knew she had to get used to him, so this was a perfect way to start. Hathaway, his height and blond locks unintentionally intimidating, slightly frightened Rebecca. She looked at Hazel, who nodded at her encouragingly.

"Gilbert Masterson admitted everything," she began. "Theft, bigamy, and doctoring the accounts."

"Have you charged him?"

"Not yet, sir," Rebecca replied. "We, I mean Inspector Hazel and I, have to talk to the second Lady Masterson again."

"Does she know about his activities?" Hathaway asked. "Her marriage is obviously null and void."

"We don't know, sir. I don't think so." Hathaway turned to look at Hazel.

"What about the dead body? Any feedback from pathology?"

"Not yet, sir," Hazel replied. "I can go check."

"I'll go," Hathaway offered. He turned to Rebecca. "I heard what happened in the interview room. Good work," he told her before leaving. Rebecca sighed in relief. Hazel chuckled as he approached her.

"You'll get used to him," he said reassuringly with a smile.

"It was different when I was in uniform," Rebecca told him. Hazel chuckled some more. They walked out of the interview room and down the corridor.

Hathaway walked into pathology. He stepped inside the empty room and waited. Laura poked her head round a door and smiled. She walked towards Hathaway, pleased to see him after so long. Hathaway returned the compliment and met her halfway.

"James," Laura said in greeting.

"Laura," Hathaway replied. "You're looking well."

"Thank you. So are you." She smiled again. "Congratulations," she told him. "Not before time." Hathaway shuffled uncomfortably and Laura smiled again. "You haven't changed," she continued in jest. "You were told about the body?"

"Not in so many words," Hathaway replied.

"Well… If you are looking for a report, there isn't one." Hathaway's eyebrows narrowed. Laura walked over to collect a clipboard from the table. "Jeannie and I cannot find a cause of death. It is mysterious." Hathaway looked at the files on the clipboard. "Everything is all clear. Nothing wrong with her. No injuries apart from the fact she was in a fight beforehand."

"A fight?" Hathaway looked at her.

"Now, before you jump the gun, there is nothing on her. No evidence, no skin under the fingernails. I went on a hunch that she worked in a lab and took a second look at the samples taken from her lungs. Nothing – no particles or debris that she could have possibly inhaled. There were no puncture wounds on her body either." Hathaway now was puzzled.

"So, how did she die?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only possible conclusion is natural causes, Inspector…"

"Superintendent," Hathaway coughed uncomfortably. Laura looked at him in amusement.

"Robbie told me," she said. "I presume you are here to relive old times?" Hathaway said nothing, but deep down he was glad to see Laura again. Aurora walked in tearing off her apron and dumping it in the bin along with her latex gloves. She ran her hands under the tab scrubbing herself clean before patting them dry with paper towels.

"Superintendent Hathaway," she greeted as only she could. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I have just been informing James here about what we couldn't find," Laura answered.

"Oh, yes. Pretty damn puzzling." She came to a stop beside Laura. Hathaway observed them and tried to keep a straight face. There wasn't much between them. Both were of similar height, similar hair colour, similar stature. Hathaway recalled upon seeing Aurora for the first time and how she bore a resemblance to Laura. He gave the clipboard back to Laura and thanked them before departing. The two pathologists looked at each other knowingly.

"He hates it," Laura commented. Aurora nodded.

"Oh, that he does!" She looked at her friend. "Fancy a drink?"

"The usual haunt?"

"Absolutely!" Both of them left the examination room, turning off the light as they did.

* * *

The ground was slightly damp from the morning dew. The sky above was a dull grey, overcast. The trees cast a creepy aura as their branches bent across as if to create a feeling of celestial ambience. A four-legged creature suddenly ran across the huge grassy plain, barking excitedly. Not far behind, its owner, still half-asleep, was following holding its lead. He picked up a stick he found and threw it across. The dog barked as it gave chase, picking its up with its teeth and sprinting back over to its owner, dropping it obediently by his feet. The process was repeated a few times before the dog suddenly became distracted. It barked to gain its owner's attention.

"What is it, girl?" he asked as he jogged over. The dog was circling a mass of leaves near the bottom of a huge tree. The owner picked up a fallen branch and began prodding the area, stepping back suddenly as he felt something. The dog barked some more as its owner took the plunge and cleared a bit of the leafy mass with the branch. What he found nearly sent him into shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel and Rebecca got out of the car and proceeded to walk over towards the sealed off area. They saw the suited SOCO team gathering evidence and the familiar figures of Aurora and Laura tending to the body. Hazel raised the tape above his head for Rebecca to walk under before he let go, a couple of paces behind. Their pathologist looked up from her crouched position, the look on her face describing what she was seeing. Laura was standing not far away, clad in her white boiler suit, jotting down notes on a clipboard. She glanced up at the two detectives and smiled her greeting. Aurora stood up and walked the couple of paces towards them.

"What have we got?" Hazel asked.

"Not much," Aurora replied. "There isn't much left to go on." Hazel and Rebecca looked at each other grimly.

"The body is in a state of mummification," Laura responded walking towards them. "Looks like he or she has been here quite a long time."

"Great…" Hazel muttered under his breath. "Nothing at all?" he asked the two pathologists. Laura shook her head.

"Dog walker came across the gruesome find," she replied. "His dog made the discovery. He prodded the body with a stick. Managed to perforate something that had been gathering for a long time." Rebecca looked away, feeling sick. Hazel just screwed his face up.

"Had breakfast, Detective Inspector?" Aurora asked. Hazel said nothing. Laura tried not to laugh. "I'll give you two a shout once we're done," she told them.

"Can you even tell if it is male or female?"

"Not at this stage," Laura replied. "We will analyse the bones and get back to you."

Hazel and Rebecca were only too happy to leave. They walked away from the crime scene and back under the tape. Hazel took a breath of the cold air. Rebecca still felt and looked ill. They approached their car and both stood with their back leaning on it, looking at the Oxford skyline in the distance.

"Superintendent Hathaway and DI Lewis are on their way to the mansion house," Rebecca said.

"Supposedly," Hazel replied.

"Do you know much about Robert Lewis?"

Hazel thought about it for a little while. "Not really," he replied. "All I know was that he is an old timer. Worked here for decades. He was DCI Morse's understudy before he died."

"Oh, I've heard of Morse," Rebecca said. "One of Thames Valley's finest, wasn't he?"

"I think so, yeah. Hathaway was Lewis's understudy when he became Inspector." They both continued to stare at the skyline.

"Do you think of leaving this all behind, sir?"

"No, Becca. What makes you think that?"

"I don't know." She paused. "Who is that cadaver you think?"

"No idea," Hazel replied. "I just hope it isn't one of Masterson's conquests." He looked at Rebecca. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Yes, sir." Rebecca walked over to the passenger door and waited for Hazel to release the automatic lock. Hazel took one more look at the skyline before releasing it, thinking of what Rebecca just asked – and also of the text message he received which he had still yet to respond to.

* * *

People arrived in their droves at the mansion house. The classic cars were assembled neatly on the grounds nearby, their paintwork glistening in the now bright sunshine. The waiting staff and catering staff were hurriedly getting things together in many a marquee nearby. Standing on the top step of the entrance was the first Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley observing. She was dressed in a cream playsuit, her hair done neatly as was her make-up. Her earrings reflected off the sun's rays as did the ring on her finger and the pendant at her throat. She had a cigarette in her right hand, letting it burn. She observed the many people arriving, all eager to look at the cars and to get drunk. Sadness and heaviness came over her eyes, as if she was forcing herself to entertain. She was on her own.

Lewis and Hathaway arrived, the younger parking the car nearby. They were both dressed smart casually, as if they were going back in time working together. They blended in easily with the rest of the crowd as they made their way to the grounds. Hathaway looked over to the left, his shades sticking out like a sore thumb. He noticed the lost figure of the lady of the house. Lewis also spotted her as he carried on walking.

"Is that her?" he asked.

"I think so," Hathaway replied as he spotted an open side door nearby. "I'm going in," he said.

"I'll see if I can have a word with her," Lewis told him as Hathaway walked off. This was like old times. Lewis found himself enjoying the experience all over again as he looked at one particular car, reminding him of someone dear to him, someone he missed terribly. He slowly walked around the car, taking it in. He didn't realise a figure watching him, standing nearby, taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Not a bad model," she said. Lewis looked up. It was the first Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley. Lewis nodded his head.

"Aye," he replied in agreement. "A close friend of mine drove something like this. His was maroon in colour."

"I see." She smiled.

"Is this part of your collection?" Lewis asked, looking again at the leather interior from one of the windows. He thought of Morse suddenly and heard Wagner in his ears.

"My husband's, yes."

"Looking to sell?"

"You offering to buy?"

Lewis chuckled. "A bit out of my price range unfortunately," he replied. He noticed the heaviness on the woman's features. "You have a lot in this collection," he observed, leaving the car alone as others came to view it.

"It is what the public wants," the lady replied. "Classic cars attract the punters."

"They sure do." Lewis looked at the lot of cars in the distance, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What is your name?" the lady asked. Lewis looked at her.

"Robbie," he replied.

"I'm Imogen." She put out her hand. Lewis shook it.

"Pleased to meet you, Imogen."

"Likewise." She stubbed out her cigarette and looked directly at one of the marquees ahead. "I don't know about you, Robbie, but I could murder a drink. Care to join me?"

Lewis knew it was early but found himself thinking of Morse and how he would approve of the request.

"Thank you, Imogen," he said as he followed her towards the drinking tent. He looked to his left at where Hathaway walked inside wondering what he was finding out.

Hathaway managed to locate the study. He was looking around the room trying to spot something without the need for a search warrant. He noticed the bookshelf as he walked inside, his eyes skimming the spines of the books as far as his height would reach. He turned and walked over to the disused fireplace, the pictures on the mantelpiece not really giving much away. It was all of the lady of the house and a couple of other unidentifiable female figures. Hathaway moved to the desk and saw a leather bound book on top. He stood behind and glanced up at the open door as he gently sifted through the pages. He noticed the numerical figures, the obvious and not so obvious corrections and a few scribbles. His eyebrows narrowed as he skipped a few pages, the bookmarked tag clearly visible and his eyes widened slightly. He quickly shut the book and hurried out.

He walked out of the open door and saw the marquee tents and the cars in front of him from the top step he was standing on. He tried to spy his old boss but couldn't find him. The crowds were now plentiful and seemed to be increasing in number, the cars all getting attention. The tents also were filling up nicely, the waiting staff nearly at breaking point trying to keep up with demands for drink. The sound of raucous laughter and conversation filled the air. Hathaway took one last look, his eyes panning the scene in front of him before he took out his phone from his pocket. He stood aside to avoid some of the waiting staff knocking into him as they passed and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Can I help you, young man?" Hathaway turned sharply. He saw a fairly old woman standing in front of him, dressed classily, her smile warm and genuine. He quickly cancelled the call.

"No. No, thank you," he replied politely. The woman still kept her smile.

"Did my daughter call you?"

"I'm sorry?" Hathaway still was keeping an eye on things in front of him. _Where the hell was Lewis?_

"My daughter," the woman replied. "You are here for the auction, aren't you?" Hathaway looked at her.

"Erm… No. No, I'm not." He finally caught sight of Lewis exiting a tent and politely excused himself before walking calmly down the steps. The woman watched as he spoke to Lewis, the two of them walking off together in the opposite direction. Imogen walked out of the tent and looked in the direction of the woman, shaking her head.

Lewis and Hathaway reached their own car, the younger pointing the remote towards it to deactivate the central locking. The both got in, Hathaway in the driving seat. They both slammed the doors in near enough unison, the younger wasting no time in strapping himself in and turning the key in the ignition.

"Calm down, James!" Lewis exclaimed. "What has got into you?"

"The accounts," Hathaway replied before his phone rang. He answered only for the expression on his face to weaken. "When?" he asked. "Okay, we're on our way. Fancy a trip to the station, Robbie?" he asked as he placed his handset on the dashboard.

"Do I have a choice?" Lewis asked as he hung on for dear life. He looked at Hathaway as the car gathered up speed, still worried about him after all these years.

* * *

Caroline picked up the memory stick that her mother left her and attached it to the side of her laptop. As she clicked on the icon and the files came up on the screen, she remembered finding the photos and also what she thought was her birth certificate. She looked at that document again, wondering why this was left on and also why she left out Morse's name as her father. Disregarding it now after what she was given, Caroline closed the file and opened another one. There was a couple of mp3 files inside another folder. Caroline clicked on one and the familiar tune of _Space Oddity _started playing.

"You always liked Bowie, Mum," Caroline said with a smile. "I hope you are not stalking him too much up there." She chuckled as she clicked on another file. Another song started filtering through the speakers, a slow intro. Then the familiar voice of the lead singer started to sing, the lyrics suddenly jogging the young woman's memory. Caroline gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She quickly stopped the song and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She burst into her and Hathaway's bedroom and grabbed a chair by the dressing table positioning it by the closet and carefully stepping onto it. She opened the top cupboard and carefully brought out a transparent plastic bag, throwing it on the floor before stepping back down and lifting the bag onto the bed. She tore it open and stared at the contents, knowing exactly what she had to do.

* * *

Hathaway introduced Lewis to Hazel and Rebecca, the former Inspector shaking hands with them. They were in Hathaway's office, which was different to how Lewis remembered Innocent's one to be. It was brighter, spacious, and more… _glassy. _Hazel and Rebecca smiled at Lewis, questions dying to be asked of him. Hathaway closed his office door only to open it again upon hearing a knock. Alannah smiled and walked inside. Lewis turned, a look of surprise coming over his face.

"Alannah Davenport!" he said in surprise walking over.

"I heard you were here." She smiled. They gave each other a tight hug. "How are you, Robbie?"

"Fine, yeah. Just fine. How's the little one?"

"Big now," Alannah replied. "He's knocking seven."

"Wow…" Lewis shook his head with a smile. "Detective Inspector also now, huh? I have been away too long."

"You sure have!" Alannah beamed. She took note of the looks on her colleague's faces. "Oh, sorry, have I intruded on something?"

"No," Hathaway replied. "You need to listen to this one." He walked back to his desk. Alannah reached over to close the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cadaver found in the woods," Hazel replied.

"Nasty one," Rebecca agreed. "Laura Hobson…" She looked at Lewis and realised her faux pas. "Sorry, I mean Laura Lewis and Doctor Aurora are looking into it. Apparently, it had been lying there a good long while." Lewis smiled kindly at Rebecca to put her at ease. He recognised rookie nerves instantly.

"How long?" Alannah asked somewhat worriedly.

"Enough for water to come out when pierced," Hazel replied to groans from his opposite number.

"So, no ID as yet obviously."

"Not even a gender!" Hazel replied. Alannah made a face. She looked at Hathaway.

"I found the accounts," he began. "It was if the lady of the house wanted to me to find it. It was lying there on the desk in the study and clearly bookmarked."

"What did you find?" Hazel asked becoming worried.

"Apart from the usual corrections, not a lot. Until, I realised how much had been taken."

"How much, sir?" Hathaway glanced at Lewis.

"£500,000 plus the jewellery."

"How much?!" Hazel and Rebecca asked in stunned unison. Hathaway turned to Hazel.

"Do you know exactly who this Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley is?"

"She owns the property."

"Yes, but do you know why she is having an auction for the cars?"

"Auction?" Hazel looked at Rebecca clueless. "She didn't mention anything about an auction."

"The cars were all on show to be auctioned off," Lewis explained. "It looks like they are in need of more money than first thought."

"But, what about the husband?" Rebecca replied. "I asked her the first time Inspector Hazel and I met her…"

"Divorced. Left her with so much debt, she had no choice but to take money from the books to pay for a roof over her head."

"But… Gilbert…"

"Oh, they had a fling all right." Hathaway looked at her. "But, the money was replaced almost immediately to make the books balance." Hazel and Rebecca groaned in annoyance. Alannah just was unsurprised at the news.

"So, Gilbert did not marry her?" Hazel asked.

"Not the lady of the house you are thinking of." Hathaway dropped the biggest hit causing Hazel and Rebecca to put two and two together. "Go question Gilbert again and then charge him with theft and bigamy. He is taking up too much valuable resources." Hathaway picked up his desk phone almost immediately after it rung. "Hathaway… Yep. Okay." He looked at the officers ahead of him. "Aurora needs to see you all," he told them as he placed the phone back in its cradle. "Go see Gilbert afterwards." Hazel and Rebecca departed, saying goodbye to Lewis as they did so. Alannah smiled at him.

"Look after yourself, Robbie," she told him. "And don't leave it too long again!" They hugged one more time.

"Take care, Alannah," Lewis said as she left closing the door behind her. He walked over to Hathaway's desk as the young superintendent sat down on his chair with a long sigh.

"You're doing well," he complimented taking the seat opposite. Hathaway just scoffed. He picked up a framed picture and handed it over. Lewis looked at the subjects on it and smiled. "She really has got you, hasn't she?" Hathaway nodded. He leaned back in his chair looking at the ceiling. Lewis placed the picture back on the desk.

"We're getting married in Cambridge," Hathaway told him. "The only place that holds relevance to us."

"Aye, that I can understand." Lewis noticed how his old sergeant was acting. "What's wrong, James?" he asked with concern. "Is it this whole Morse thing?"

Hathaway sat back up straight. "It is hurting her more than she is letting on," he replied. "We saw her father in Cambridge not long ago. He told her more than I expected. I am worried she cannot take any more of this."

"She has to find out, James," Lewis told him kindly. "Why do you think you asked me to fly halfway round the world? Not to assist you with policework." He thought about things. "Who is her father? The one who brought her up?"

"Sam. Sam Thursday," Hathaway replied. "He was in the Army. His father was DCI here in the Sixties. The same station you and Morse served at."

"Cowley?" Lewis asked interested. "What was his father's name, this DCI?"

"Fred Thursday," Hathaway replied. "He was demoted back to Inspector following dissolution and Thames Valley being formed." Lewis began to think. He shook his head slowly.

"No... Never heard of him," he replied.

"You know of Jim Strange?"

"Oh, yeah, absolutely! No one can forget him. He was my and Morse's Super."

"Well, he was sergeant under Morse and Thursday," Hathaway told him.

"Oh, I know he and Morse worked together up the ranks," Lewis said. "Both old school boys. The banter between them sometimes caused a bit of friction." He paused. "Who was their boss?"

"Reginald Bright," Hathaway replied. "An old fashioned disciplinarian…" He noticed the look on Lewis' face. "Robbie?"

"No, just thinking." Lewis was wracking his brains trying to remember. "I seem to recall meeting a regal looking figure back when I was younger in my Army days…" He trailed off and shook his head as if he was imagining things. "You look tired, James. Why don't you go home? I'll hop over to pathology. Is it still in the same place?" Hathaway nodded as Lewis stood to leave. "I need to call Alan."

"Alan? Alan Peterson?" Lewis turned. "What has this got to do with him?" He noticed the look on Hathaway's face and walked back towards him. "Hathaway!"

"He's the Chief Constable."

There was silence. Lewis' eyes widened.

"You are bloody joking!" he nearly yelled. "Please tell me you are joking…" He trailed off upon seeing the seriousness on Hathaway's features. Lewis sat down on a nearby chair almost immediately completely gobsmacked. "How the bloody hell…?"

"I don't know," Hathaway replied. He stared at the phone nearby before grabbing his jacket from behind him. Lewis looked at him.

"Pathology?" he asked.

"Yep." Lewis stood up and followed Hathaway out of the door.

* * *

The detectives stood in a cluster sub-consciously according to height in a corner of pathology, Hathaway and Lewis at the back being the taller of the group. Hazel and Rebecca were in front. The skeletal remains of the cadaver were meticulously assembled on the slab in front of them. Rebecca plucked up the courage to look. It was a gruesome sight, one she hoped she wouldn't have to witness again for a long time afterwards. Laura and Aurora walked in, the previous smiling at her husband. Aurora signed off the paperwork and gave the clipboard to her colleague, who left almost immediately.

"All right," Aurora began as if she was speaking to a team of medical students. "You have a female, Caucasian, around five-foot-six. Age at expiry: approximately 15-18. Unfortunately, we can't determine the cause of death because of what we have." She pointed to the clear evidence of what was left of the skull. "Considering she had been lying dead for this long, we have most of her remains."

"She was wrapped up quite lovingly," Laura carried on. "Quite morbid really. There wasn't much of her left when we discarded the coverings. Only what you see here."

"How long since she died?" Hazel asked.

"We had to investigate this thoroughly," Aurora replied. "Laura here had to make enquiries using her old contacts in the field."

"By all the evidence and research, I'd say around five years, maybe more," Laura added with a nod. "Judging by how the cadaver was wrapped up and the condition of the bones, that is what I would conclude give or take."

There was silence. Hazel and Rebecca realised their workload had now increasingly shot up.

"We had to use dental records to identify her."

"So, you know who she is?" Hazel asked Aurora.

"Absolutely," Laura replied. She walked over to the high stand TV not far away and pointed the remote towards it. A picture from missing persons came up on the screen with her details. Hazel and Rebecca stared long and hard, speechless. Lewis looked at Hathaway, the younger expressionless. This was not over yet and looked like to be another long evening.

* * *

Footsteps came down the stairs. Its feet were bare. It travelled down the corridor, dancing somewhat on the wooden flooring. It turned left into the living room, the white sofa ahead with the dining table in the left hand corner by the windows. The cabinets were to the right of the room, adorned with ornaments and framed pictures. Not far from the dining table was a music system, and beside that a plasma TV attached to the wall with a sound bar on a stand below with a satellite set top box on a shelf below that on top of a DVD player. A coffee table was in front of the sofa, a laptop on it. The screensaver was of a familiar location. The figure walked over and glided its fingers across the mouse pad, a wallpaper of a couple appearing. A hand picked up a remote control nearby and pointed it to the television. Immediately, the TV came to life and the figure cast an app from the laptop before it stepped aside to grab a pair of footwear.

Hathaway walked inside the house after an eventful day. He was tired. The news of the day's events sent shockwaves through his team, Hazel and Rebecca coming out worse from it. Hathaway knew Alan would want a word – something that would equal like some sick Brownie points against him. Hathaway was only too happy to dump the keys in the tray by the mirror and he took off his blazer hanging it on the rack by the door.

He walked into the living room only to stop in his tracks as he saw Caroline. She was clad in her mother's red dress, her hair styled retro 1960s along with similar in make-up. She had these dainty shoes on her feet. Hathaway was just taken in by how stunning his fiancée was. Caroline smiled a little before turning back to her laptop. A very familiar song came over the speakers filling the living room. She walked over to Hathaway until she was standing right in front of him. She didn't have to ask, he knew. Gently, he took her hands in his and together they danced slowly, the music of _Nights In White Satin _taking them back to a different era – one of her mother and her father. They looked into each other's eyes, taking in the lyrics of the song that meant so much to her mother. Tears came from Caroline's eyes. She imagined her mother dancing with Morse and how much they both meant to each other. Hathaway, even more in love with Caroline than he was already, was only too glad to play the part.

"Thank you," Caroline whispered, her voice slightly quivering. Hathaway said nothing but kissed her gently. They continued to dance slowly, closely as the instrumental part of the song started to play…

* * *

Gilbert Masterson was formally charged the next day. Both Hazel and Alannah glared at him as he walked past them with two officers to be bundled away. They both breathed a huge sigh of relief as he disappeared and hoped they wouldn't lay eyes on him again for a long time. His first wife was inconsolable once she found out about her husband's misdemeanours, she burst into tears before chucking her ring into the Cherwell nearby. Hazel and Alannah left the rather run down property feeling very sorry for her. Hazel walked away from the car as his phone rung, the all familiar number showing up on the screen.

"Hello," he answered dreading the reason for the call.

"Stephen, it's Shirley."

"Hello, Ms Trewlove," Hazel replied. "How are you? I am so sorry I haven't got back to you yet. Things have been pretty busy…"

"It is okay, Stephen. I know how it is." There was an awkward pause. Hazel's nerves began to jangle. In the distance by the car, Alannah was looking in his direction wondering what was wrong. "Stephen, I have to apologise for the suddenness of this call. It's about Gemma." Hazel winced knowing his presumptions were realised. As Hazel listened, his eyes stung. He looked to the heavens realising this was much more. Alannah knew something was bothering him, but respectfully waited. She leaned off the car as Hazel approached her somewhat sadly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine…" He handed her the keys. "Do you mind…?"

"Don't ask a silly question!" She got in, Hazel walking aimlessly around to the passenger side. He got in still taking in the news that was given to him. Alannah glanced over but said nothing as she began to drive.

* * *

The River Thames splashed gently on the banks. Rowers passed by underneath the Folly Bridge with the odd punting boat passing in the opposite direction. Lewis, Hathaway and Caroline were sitting at a riverside table outside the nearby pub, their drinks in front of them. The area was busy with their neighbouring tables all full. Some visitors were forced to stand, some by the barriers and some by the entrance to the establishment. Conversations were high and jovial, which matched the weather that was being very kind to them.

Lewis smiled at his former sergeant and his fiancée in front of him, all the time observing like old habits died hard. Hathaway was keeping an eye on Caroline, who took a sip of her soft drink. She smiled warmly back at Lewis, all the time holding Hathaway's hand tightly on her knee.

"It is really lovely to finally meet you, Detective Inspector Lewis," she said politely. "James has told me a lot about you."

"All good I hope?" Lewis asked with a smile. "Please, call me Robbie." Caroline smiled and bowed her head briefly. Hathaway looked at her and nudged her arm jokingly. She looked back up at him.

"All good, Robbie," she replied only to pause. Lewis took note of how shy or awkward she felt and made a point to divert her attentions elsewhere to make her feel comfortable.

"I never thought I would be back here again," he said jokingly. "This place hasn't changed."

"James told me you were here quite a while."

"Aye. Best part of 30 years!"

"Wow!" Caroline now was interested. Lewis smiled knowing the diversion worked.

"Thirty long years," he said. "This place has changed within my time. I saw a lot of things."

"I'm sure," Caroline replied still fascinated. "I've only been here a little while. I can't imagine Oxford being anything else other than this!"

"Jim here tells me you are to be married at Cambridge?" He watched as Caroline and Hathaway looked at each other lovingly.

"Yes. James arranged it at a place that meant a lot to us when we were students. I honestly cannot wait."

"It's about time someone made Jim here an honest man." Caroline giggled. Hathaway eyes shot to the sky. "I was always telling him to go out and meet someone. I honestly didn't know you existed. He kept that quiet!"

"Thanks, sir," Hathaway muttered under his breath almost in embarrassment. Caroline looked at him in mock disgust before giggling. Hathaway didn't smile. He turned his head to look at the Thames. Caroline and Lewis looked at each other with a grin.

"Does he still have his guitar?" Lewis asked. Hathaway looked at him.

"Unfortunately…yes," Caroline replied wearily.

"Honestly, Jim!" Lewis took a sip of his pint. "It's not as if you will get a record deal now, is it?"

Hathaway didn't say anything. Caroline bowed her head trying not to laugh. Lewis chuckled. He was having fun winding up his old sergeant.

"Robbie, James told me you used to work with my father?" The jovial tone dropped. Lewis's face turned serious. Hathaway held Caroline's hand tighter.

"I did, yes."

"What was he like?"

Lewis's eyes became misty like he was reminiscing. He stared into space trance like for a little while.

"Morse was probably one of the most cantankerous and difficult people I've ever had to work with…" He took note of the rather disappointed look on Caroline's face. "But, he was also one of the most kindest and fairest coppers out there. I learned a lot from him – sometimes disgruntledly, but… When it came down to it, Morse knew how to get the results – and he got them. He was clever. Brilliantly clever. Sometimes, I didn't get his quirks and rantings about classical music, the classical authors and the like. He was really into his opera. He would always be on the phone trying to get tickets for some random recital. He loved his crosswords – anything to test that brain of his. Sometimes, I felt sorry for him."

"In what way?" Caroline asked with a hint of concern. Lewis glanced at Hathaway before taking another intake of beer.

"He was rather lonely," Lewis replied heavily. "He didn't understand why I always had to rush home to my family, who were young at the time. He didn't grasp the concept of why people got married and had children. When I used to mention my then wife or my son and daughter, it didn't register. Like it didn't matter to him. He regarded it as trivial."

"I see." Caroline nodded her head slowly. She looked at Lewis who reached over to take her hand.

"Caroline…I know what I said may have painted a picture of Morse that is difficult to hear at times, but he missed out on having a child. He used to say things quite flippantly about having kids, that he really wasn't keen on the idea. But, I recall many cases where kids were involved. He hated those. He always thought children should not be caught up in any homicide. His sister, your aunt, had children. He didn't really speak much of them, but when his niece was murdered, he was adamant he would solve it even though that was a complete conflict of interest. Had he had known about you, Caroline, I am sure he would have been proud of you." Caroline studied Lewis for a while, his eyes mostly. She took note of how genuine he was, the tone of his voice, his body language. Even the way he was holding her hand. It was a gentle hold, reassuring, comforting. She could tell Lewis was a kind man. She noticed a smile of recognition coming over his face. "You looked just like him just now," he told her.

Caroline's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have his eyes, Caroline. That same thoughtful gaze. There is no way of mistaking that." Caroline felt comforted by those words as she sat back. Hathaway placed his left arm around her shoulders caressing the left side of her neck with his index finger.

"What else can you tell me about him, Robbie?" she asked. "You said I have his eyes. Anything else?"

"Morse didn't tell me much about his private life, his past. If it was relevant to the case we were trying to solve, he would mention it. Otherwise, he kept himself to himself. He had a penchant for drink. That I do know. He used to say: 'there is always time for one more pint'." Lewis chuckled remembering.

"Did he say anything about my mother or even my grandfather… I mean… Fred Thursday?"

Lewis thought about things for a while. He eventually shook his head. "No, pet," he answered kindly. "Nothing at all. The only lass he mentioned was someone called Susie. He was engaged to her apparently."

"Not even Ava?" Hathaway asked. Lewis looked at him.

"Ava? Who's Ava?" Caroline and Hathaway looked at each other in surprise.

"Ava Lockwood," Caroline replied. "She and Morse… I mean Dad had something serious back in the Sixties. She died in a bomb blast here in Oxford. She was high up in the ranks at Cambridge. She was expecting his child." The look on Lewis's face said it all. He was struck dumb. He watched as Caroline reached into her pocket and took out a pendant and chain. "This was my mother's." She handed it to him. "That was whom I thought it belonged to. But, James found out it belonged to Ava. Morse gave it to Mum as a farewell present. He found a note that came with it."

"It was the link to everything," Hathaway added. Lewis took a look at the piece of jewellery. There was no doubt it was an expensive looking one.

"Well, well, well. The old bugger could spend money after all." He started to chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked not finding the humour in it. Lewis smiled.

"Morse wasn't known for opening his wallet," he explained. "He would always make an excuse for not getting a round in. I always ended up having to pay. It used to infuriate me at first, but I got used to it as the years passed." He handed the pendant back to Caroline. "Even in death, he never fails to surprise me. This Ava, your mother and now you."

"You said he liked classical music and opera. He wasn't into modern music at all?"

"Couldn't stand it!" Lewis replied. "Hated it. Anything modern he stuck his nose up at, even though he had no choice. Time and methods move on." He noticed Caroline smiling somewhat.

"I remember when I was younger. Mum used to play this love song incessantly, more so when Dad...I mean Sam left. I found out it was _Nights In White Satin _by The Moody Blues. Each time she listened to it, she used to cry. She was so upset. I remember asking her what it was about this song that made her sad. But, she couldn't answer. All she did was clutch this pendant tightly. I felt so helpless. All I wanted was to help her, but I didn't know how. She also played another song. Something about a woolly cat? She used to laugh out loud. It seemed to provide comfort. I didn't understand, but just went along. If I could hear her laugh, then I knew she was okay."

"Caroline has a red dress," Hathaway said. "We thought it belonged to Amy, Caroline's mother. I found out it was a replica – or something close to it. The original was destroyed." Caroline turned her head to look away as the tears streamed down her face. Hathaway brought her close and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered a few words in her ear and she nodded. She sat up straight and wiped the tears away with a tissue from a packet Lewis handed to her.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. "Mum was attacked by three of Sam's then Army colleagues. They didn't like her for her non-white features. She was with Dad at the time. James found out what happened. They both danced to _Nights In White Satin_ at a dance hall before it happened. I found out that Dad brought the three soldiers to justice. They got discharged disgracefully after they served their sentence. I realised why Mum was how she was. She was never meant to have children, but here I am."

"A blessing," Hathaway said as if he was going back to his brief stint with the clergy. "Caroline's mother was scarred so badly she was told she was unable to have children. Falling pregnant with Caroline was never meant to be in the script."

"Mum and Dad had more than a quickie during her visits to Oxford – the dirty pair!" Caroline for the first time started to laugh. She looked at Hathaway. "Mum used to tell me she was going to call me Eve…"

"Sorry, did you say 'Eve'?" Caroline looked at Lewis.

"Yes. I remember when I was little, when she was tucking me in, she used to tell me that whilst she was carrying me, she was thinking of names. She was adamant it would be Eve…" She stopped. "Robbie? Is everything all right?"

Lewis smiled. "I was just remembering something not long before your father passed away. We were in a pub with a lady he was seeing. Her name was… What was it…? A pop star! She shares the same name as a pop star. Has a bun at the back of her head…"

"Adele?" Caroline suggested.

"That's it!" Lewis clicked his fingers. Caroline grinned. "Adele! Adele Cecil. She was an academic, just like this Ava you mentioned. Morse mentioned he was plagued by Eve, so he gave us an anagram to guess his name: 'Around Eve'. Adele guessed what it was. It was amusing to see your father squirm like that."

"His name was Endeavour."

"Yes. He hated people knowing it. Each time, he would introduce himself as 'Morse'."

Caroline tensed up suddenly. She turned to at Hathaway. "That's it!" she exclaimed. "James, that was the name Mum was calling out before she died! 'Endeavour'." She gasped and looked at Lewis. "Oh, my gosh…" Tears came over her eyes again. "My Mum wanted to name me after him…" She paused. "How did my father die?"

Lewis felt uneasy all of a sudden and looked at Hathaway. Hathaway gave the same look back, but left Lewis to make the decision to disclose his own. The former Detective Inspector looked at Caroline kindly.

"Heart attack," he replied. "Your father wasn't one to listen to advice, let alone his doctor's. He was warned that if he didn't change his diet, he would succumb. We were in the middle of a case when he became ill. He didn't leave the hospital."

"Was anyone with him when he died? Was he on his own?"

Lewis leaned forward and held her hand. "No. Our Chief Superintendent was with him. He broke the news to me. One of your father's dying words was the name of a person associated with breaking the case. Even on death's door, he was always working." Caroline nodded. She wiped her tears away with her tissue. "Your father was unforgettable, Caroline. It was a pleasure and a privilege to work alongside him. I miss the old bugger, believe me." Lewis sat back briefly to take an envelope out of his pocket. "Read this," he said. "You might like it." Caroline took it and looked at Hathaway as she opened it. They both read it quietly together.

"_The Remorseful Day_," Caroline said in slight recognition. "I remember coming across this in one of my university assignments."

"It was one of the last poems Morse recited to me after a case. He loved his poetry."

"Caroline studied English," Hathaway pointed out proudly. Lewis smiled at them.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," he said smiling at Caroline.

"It's a beautiful piece of writing. My father sounded like he was such a wonderful and intelligent person."

"Aye, that he was," Lewis agreed.

"Robbie?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Do you know where my father is buried?" There was silence. Both Lewis and Hathaway looked at each other. Caroline still had her eyes on the poem she was holding.

"I might do," Lewis replied. "You want to see him?"

"Yes, please." Caroline raised her head to look at him. "I need to." Lewis smiled.

"I am not sure exactly where he is resting, but we could try."

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" She placed the poem on the table and stood up, walking to Lewis to hug him. Lewis held her back tightly.

"You will be all right," he told her. Caroline sniffed back tears again. Hathaway looked away towards the river again, holding back on his emotions. He watched as the rowers passed under the bridge in the opposite direction and wiped a rogue tear away, relieved that Caroline was nearly on the last part of her journey to complete healing.


	5. Chapter 5

The older Lady Masterson-Hughes Langley burst into tears. The younger just bowed her head. They were in the study listening to both Hazel and Rebecca as they told them everything. The older of the two women dabbed her eyes delicately with a handkerchief. The two detectives looked at each other knowing the news they had broken to them had probably broken her heart.

"I am really sorry, madam," Hazel told her apologetically with regret. "We have managed to retrieve some of the items, but it looks like the others have probably disappeared."

"It is all right, son," the older lady told him. "It is my fault. I have been so foolish."

"You weren't to know, mother," the younger one reassured her. "He fooled us both."

"It has been 20 years since my husband, Imogen's father, passed away. I just wanted company. Gilbert was just wonderful. A perfect gentleman. I married him… Stupidly. He just wanted my money, the jewellery. I knew he was a rogue, but…"

"It's all right, mother," Imogen reassured her again. "You've learned your lesson." Hazel looked up at her, disgusted with her response. "So, does this mean my mother was never married to that creature?"

"I'm afraid so, yes. All subsequent marriages for Gilbert Masterson are all null and void."

"Well, that is good, isn't it?" Imogen's tone was bordering on the disrespectful. "You can get shot of that name. You can be Hughes again."

"So can you, Imogen!" The old lady was getting agitated.

"I was never a Masterson. Only you said I was out of respect for him!"

"Like that bastard of a husband of yours! Langley! Huh! What a load of nonsense!"

"Well, you didn't have to take his name!" Imogen raised her voice. "Why did you anyway?"

"Okay, ladies." Hazel had to interrupt. "I understand this is a lot to take in, but is a person like Gilbert worth all this? He has already damaged more than one relationship, don't let him damage yours!" The two women lapsed into silence. Rebecca meanwhile looked at the photographs on the mantelpiece. One suddenly caught her eye.

"Lady Hughes…?"

"Yes?" Both women answered.

"Sorry… Imogen. Can I ask who this is?" Rebecca stood by the picture in question. Imogen smiled and walked over.

"That is my daughter, DC Waterford," she replied. "Catherine. She went missing about five years ago." Hazel immediately turned his head to look at them.

"I am so sorry," Rebecca said genuinely. "No trace of her at all? Did you report it?"

"I did, yes. But… Nothing came of it. She just vanished without a trace. One minute I was kissing her goodbye and the next…" She bowed her head.

"She was my little angel, my only grandchild." The older lady added. "I miss her so much." Imogen walked over and for the first time, they both held each other in grief. Hazel stood up to stand next to Rebecca.

"We have to be sure," Rebecca told Hazel in hushed tones.

"What other evidence do we have?" Hazel asked. "That missing person's file confirmed it." They took a quick look at the mother and daughter nearby. "This is getting worse and worse."

"I'll do it. Imogen seems to like me." Hazel nodded and watched as Rebecca asked Imogen to follow her into the corridor. What followed was a huge scream, a huge painful wail that even Hazel had to look away. Rebecca walked back inside and crouched down in front of the older lady, breaking the news to her in a diplomatic but kind way. The woman clutched Rebecca's hand immediately asking for more confirmation. Hazel turned his head as the woman looked at him and nodded. Rebecca found herself now holding the woman as she wept. They would have to accompany them to the station and this the four of them was not looking forward to.

* * *

Caroline picked up a poetry book, an older version, but one kept in good condition. She was sitting up in bed, her side table lamp on, and began to read. Hathaway walked in from the bathroom and noticed what Caroline was reading. He remembered a case clearly that he and Lewis attended to back in the day, the same case when he first came across Liv, the title of the book clearly evident.

"What do you think?" he asked as he got into bed.

"Interesting," Caroline replied. "We did a module on the classics during my degree. Lewis Carroll was such a genius." She looked at Hathaway. "I can't believe Mum kept this. It is like brand new."

"She appreciated all her things," Hathaway remembered. "She didn't have much growing up."

"Yeah… Mum told me she was adopted. I guess that was why she made sure I didn't go without. Both she and Dad… I mean Sam." She laid the book face down on her lap. "I still don't know how to address him…or Morse." She looked at Hathaway. "It's confusing."

"It will be for a while, Caroline," he said softly. "Go with your feelings."

Caroline thought about it. "Sam brought me up. He was my father, but Morse is my true father. I seem to have so much in common with him. My love of the English language and the classics came from him. Maybe not musical tastes, but a love of challenging myself academically. Remember all those modules I took, the extra ones? I had books all over the floor in my room." She smiled recalling. "Your friend, Robbie Lewis. I am so glad to have met him. He told me so much of my real father. I feel so close to him. I hope we can find where he is buried. I'd like to meet him." Hathaway put his arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. Caroline rested her head on his shoulder.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he rested his head on hers. "About everything now?"

"Relieved," Caroline replied. "I feel whole. I know who my father is now, how much he meant to Mum. It's like that missing piece of the puzzle. I am gutted he never knew of my existence, but I can get to know him more. The files you brought home, the barracks in Windsor, what Robbie told me, what your friend Kershaw told me. Everything. He just intrigues me." She looked at Hathaway. "Will Robbie stay for the wedding?"

"Robbie is my best man," Hathaway replied. Caroline grinned excitedly.

"I can't wait for the big day," she told him. "Endeavour Morse is my father. He is my Dad." Her face fell suddenly. "Who will give me away?" she asked suddenly. "Robbie. Can I ask him?"

"Whoever you want to ask, Caroline."

"Eve."

"Eve?"

"Yes… I have decided. I will change my name to Eve. Eve Hathaway-Morse. Do you think I can get it done before the wedding?" Hathaway became confused by the all the news that Caroline had sprouted. He saw the delight on her face however and could not help but feel happier she was getting back to her old self again. He reached over and closed the book placing it on the side table before reaching over and switching off the light. Almost immediately, Caroline's sudden giggles filled the room followed by a shriek of laughter.

* * *

Stephen Hazel walked into his house absolutely shattered. This case had taken its toll on him, but he was glad this was a positive start to his new position. He couldn't be bothered to hang his blazer, so he chucked it by the stairs and kicked off his shoes, walking towards the kitchen in just his socks. He took out a well deserved bottle of beer from the fridge and walked to the living room, switching on the lampshade by the wall and taking the TV off standby with the remote. There were some photos along the cabinets and on the window sills, and Hazel found himself looking at them. They were pictures of his family. Hazel smiled as he saw one of Lori with the dog and one of his mother. He then picked one up. It had someone very familiar on it, immaculately dressed with long, dark hair and dark skin standing next to a little boy in school PE kit. Hazel stared at the picture, a smile coming over his face.

"Thanks for this, Auntie," he said. He placed the picture back on the window sill and toasted her name with the bottle in his hand. He walked away, the glow of the light from the lamp enveloping the photo in a relaxing mellow glow.

* * *

Church bells pealed and cheers rang out from outside King's College Cathedral as Hathaway and Caroline came out as husband and wife. The guests threw confetti all over them as they stepped out onto the college grounds, Caroline squealing as she was covered. Hathaway, all smiles, looked ahead of him and noticed Lizzie Maddox and Jean Innocent waving frantically and with joy. Next to them were Laura and Jeannie Aurora, both of them applauding and cheering. Robert Lewis and Nell Hathaway stepped out from behind the newlyweds and Caroline reached over to hug him. Lewis kissed her on the cheek before reaching over to shake Hathaway's hand. He ran down the steps to join his wife. Hathaway and Nell looked at each other, the siblings giving each other a hug before she stepped away. Stephen Hazel and Rebecca Waterford watched on with grins on their faces.

"Well done, sir!" Rebecca called out. "Congratulations to you both!"

"Here's to a very happy union, James and Caroline!" Hazel shouted to more cheers. Hathaway and Caroline acknowledged them both with a wave before the photographer called the guests over for the first group photo of the day. A huge mêlée ensued, each person eager to stand as close to the happy couple as possible. The photographer asked the taller of the group to stand on the same step as the couple, Lewis first being best man and Nell being bridesmaid. Once they all got themselves together, the photographer rushed behind his tripod only to give some last minute instructions to the guests. Hathaway looked around the grounds and noticed a tall figure not far away in the distance. It was Sam. He was looking in his and Caroline's direction. Hathaway noticed the nod of acknowledgement and replied the same before Sam took a quick picture on his phone and went on his way, glad he witnessed the little girl he brought up married to the one person he truly trusted. Caroline looked up at Hathaway and held his hand. They both looked towards the photographer as he counted down, laughter and cheers ringing through as the photograph was taken…

Cambridge gleamed in the late summer sunshine, the tourists and locals mingling with each other. Not far away was the Faculty of Divinity and not far behind that was a small cemetery. This was where the higher members of the faculty were buried. One grave stood out more than the rest, its headstone reflecting the sun's rays. It read:

**Ava Lockwood**

**Senior female lecturer in Philosophy**

**Born 1942**

**Died 1968**

**Taken far too soon.**

_Dominus illuminatio mea_

Further on, out of the city, was the cemetery where Amy was buried. There was a brand new headstone, the inscription updated. It read:

**Amy Elizabeth Evans**

**Born 15/09/1943**

**Died 20/07/2013**

**Mother of Eve & Mother-in-law of James**

**Loving partner of Endeavour Morse**

**Till we meet again. We love you.**

Oxford was also basking under the sunshine. The walking tours were full, the shops and streets at bursting point. Not far away was a burial ground, quite basic, nothing to write home about. All except one internment. What was a dilapidated and uncared for grave was now given a new lease of life with fresh flowers and a clean, upgraded headstone:

**Endeavour Morse**

**Passed away Year 2000**

**Adored and envied by many**

**Beloved father of Eve**

_There is always time for one more pint…_

Back in Cambridge, Caroline turned her back to the female guests and threw her bouquet from the top step to the Cathedral. To Rebecca's embarrassment, it landed right into her arms. She blushed and looked at Hazel who just grinned. Hathaway, standing to the side, laughed with Robbie before he ran over to Caroline, taking her in his arms and giving her a long kiss to whoops and cheers from the crowd. The newlywed couple gazed into each other's eyes, the love and affection taking them back to when they were students. Caroline uttered those three words to Hathaway, who kissed her again. This was a new start for them, a new chapter.

This was a new beginning…


End file.
